The Trials of Life
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Grissom does some housecleaning, Sara feels a bit under the weather, and the county clerks office seems to have made a mistake. Or have they. Rating is just in case you know me .
1. Cleaning House

Grissom woke early in the morning, ready to do some serious housecleaning

**You know how it goes, I don't own them…blah…blah…blah.**

Grissom woke early in the morning, ready to do some serious housecleaning. He had managed to rope three full days off to get it done and frankly, if he was honest with himself, the house really needed it. He talked himself out of bed and into the shower, deciding he better get clean himself before tackling the house.

Donned in sweats and socks he headed for the first room to tackle, the kitchen. Although he was a clean man he noticed over the previous couple of months that it really needed some sprucing up. He decided then to do more than just clean; he went to the hardware store and bought paint and everything.

Laying out the tarp to cover his hardwood floor he opened the can of paint. As he stirred the contents he remembered the one time he had been in Sara's apartment. The rich color on the walls was what inspired the color for his kitchen. It reminded him of the finest red wine and of the finest woman.

He poured the paint into the tray and dipped in the brush. As he painted he wondered what Sara would think of the choices he made for the transformation now taking place in his house. He wondered briefly if he was doing this for himself or for her.

Shrugging his shoulders and finishing with the paint brush he decided he didn't care. He reached down and filled the roller with the deep color dubbed "Sonoma Wine" and began to fill in the body of the walls. When he was done he stood back and looked at his work with satisfaction.

Catherine would have been proud of him if she had witnessed him in the store earlier in the month. He actually managed to find matching accessories for the kitchen to go with the paint color and by the time he was done his kitchen had been transformed into something out of a magazine.

Satisfied with his work and feeling a bit hungry from it, he decided to put the functionality of his kitchen to the test. As he ate his sandwich he thought about what he was going to do with the next room and smiled. Placing his dirty dish in the sink he looked over at his living room.

The stark white walls and very manly, mismatched furnishings spoke of him or the old him. He was going through a transformation just like his house. He walked into the living room armed with boxes, clearing everything off the shelves of the worn out bookcase. It had seen better days.

He also cleared everything off the makeshift desk he had created out of an old table, putting the files and assorted items carefully in boxes. When he was done clearing all the debris he pushed all the furniture into the middle of the room and began the same process in this room as he had done in the kitchen.

This time the color being applied to the walls was a nice sage. He was just putting the finishing touches on the paint a couple of hours later when the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch and smiled, 'right on time' he thought. He opened the door and let the movers in.

They removed his old furniture and began bringing in the new stuff. The couch was a large overstuffed, wine colored three seater with black and sage accent pillows. There was a matching chair to accompany it and he had them arranged so they accented the space.

Next to come in was a set of tables, two side tables and one coffee. They were all made from rich, dark wood with glass inset in the top and rot iron feet. Lamps that matched the feet of the tables were set on top of them and a bookcase made from the same rich wood was placed on the far wall.

The room really began to come together when the delivery guys brought in his new desk and placed it where the old one was. Last, but not least, was the dining room table and chairs, placed in the dining area awaiting a candlelit dinner. He thanked the men as they left, giving them a nice tip then closed the door and looked back at his transforming space.

As he began to unload the boxes he thought about how he would love to have that candlelit dinner with Sara. How he could make her dinner and then gaze upon her skin aglow from the flames. He placed books on shelves and trinkets on surfaces. He nailed picture hooks in walls and hung a collection of butterflies, deciding the other bugs could go in his study.

He took the last two boxes from the room and headed over to his new desk. The rich, dark wood practically glowed and the new black leather chair was as comfortable as it looked. He placed a box on the floor and sat in the seat, luxuriating in its comfort he thought change wasn't that bad.

He opened the first box and placed the work folders neatly in the lower right drawer then leaned in for the rest of the paperwork for work, placing them in their perspective slots. Breaking down the box and reaching for the next he could feel his life changing.

He pulled out the stack of mishmash personal papers and began to sort and file them. While he was sorting through the papers an unopened envelope fell from the stack. He looked at the official court seal used to seeing it on papers he got all the time. It was the department it came from that took him by surprise.

Making sure his name was on the recipients' part he turned it around and opened it. Taking in a deep breath he carefully unfolded the paper and stared at the contents. Again the paper itself was of no significance; it was something he was witness to on almost a daily basis in his line of work.

It was the names and signatures that caught him off guard. He stared at the names on the paper…and the signatures.

Groom: _Gilbert Grissom_

Bride: _Sara Sidle_

Under the typed names were two signatures, his and Sara's.

**You have to let me know how you like this one, I'm a little worried it may be a little too out there. Push the button. Leave me a review and tell me what's what.**

**Connie**


	2. Problem

**This story is going quick but I'm pretty sure it will slow down. I'm also developing where it is going so stick with me. This is definitely going to be a shocker. Leave me a review and let me know.**

Problem

Sara woke up to the alarm, rolled over and smashed the off button. The alarm went flying to the floor and broke into several pieces. 'Great' she thought to herself as she stepped over the jumble of broken parts and headed into the bathroom.

For the third night in a row she felt like crap. Her stomach was in knots and she constantly wanted to throw up, doing just that a couple times at a scene yesterday. She was having trouble finding anything that settled her stomach. Deciding she had had enough, this morning before going to bed she called her doctor and made an appointment.

She climbed into the shower and stood under the hot spray, willing her stomach to settle so she could eat. By the time she was done washing her hair she knew it was a losing battle and she barely had enough time to wrap the towel around her before dry heaving into the toilet.

Once her praying session was over and she was sure the nausea was gone she made her way to her dresser to get dressed. She had little energy to spare but forced herself to get dressed and head to the kitchen. She placed a piece of bread into the toaster and filled a cup with coffee, sticking it into the microwave to warm.

The microwave dinged the same time the toast popped up and the combined smell of the two sent her running once more to the bathroom. By the time she managed to get out of the house she had just under ten minutes to get to her appointment. Luckily her doctors office was only five minutes away.

She rushed into the office and up to the check in desk, letting the receptionist let her know she was there for her check up. The woman gave her a smile and a clipboard full of papers to fill out and sign. She took a seat and began to fill out the forms. Once she was done she walked them back up to the counter then retook her seat.

She looked around the waiting room. In the corner of the room was a children's area with three girls and a boy playing. She had to stifle a laugh when one of the girls took the Barbie she was holding and knocked the little boy over the head with it. The boy began to cry and ran over to what Sara assumed was his mother.

While the little boy was being consoled by his mother, the little girl just went about her business like nothing had happened. It looked as though it was going to be a long wait as the waiting room was practically full with people. She glanced at the table next to her and was not surprised to see it covered in women's magazines.

She looked through the stack and located a time magazine that looked like it had never been opened, though it was three months old. She flipped through the pages as a couple of people were called back, waiting patiently for her turn. She was through her third article when she heard her name being called.

She placed the magazine down and followed the nurse into the back and towards an exam room. The nurse took her weight and blood pressure before asking some questions about her health. Sara explained about the constant nausea and sickness for the last few days, the nurse jotting down the information for the doctor.

Once all the information was written down Sara was handed a cup and asked for a urine sample. When she got done donating the necessary fluids she returned to the room to find the customary thin gown. She groaned and then began to undress and put on the degrading outfit.

Another ten minutes went by and the doctor came in with file in hand.

"Congratulations Miss Sidle" she said as she looked up from the file.

"I'm sorry, congratulations for what?" Sara responded with a confused look on her face.

"About the baby" she said smiling until she looked into Sara's face. "I take it this is an unplanned pregnancy?" she asked.

"Unplanned! Doctor, I haven't had sex in six years." she responded.

"I have the results right here" the doctor said while flipping through the file in her hand.

"Well you better take them again because they're wrong" Sara said adamantly. The doctor took a blood sample and said she was going to do the test herself. While she was gone Sara tried to calm herself, her nerves were making her feel sick.

The doctor came back in about ten minutes later, "I'm sorry Miss Sidle, but the results of the pregnancy test confirm it. Your pregnant" Sara began to panic, she couldn't remember having sex but knew she must have. The doctor interrupted her thoughts "why don't we do a physical exam and then do an ultrasound to narrow down a date for you?"

Sara nodded her head numbly before laying down and having the exam. Once the doctor was done with the exam, further confirming Sara's condition she left and came back with a portable ultrasound machine. "Ready?" she asked and Sara nodded once more.

The doctor lifted Sara's thin gown and placed a generous dollop of goo on her stomach. Sara sucked in a breath with the application of the cold goo and the doctor apologized. "Sorry, I sometimes forget how cold this stuff gets." Sara gave her a week smile before the doctor turned on the machine.

Sara watched in astonishment as the wand was placed on her still flat stomach. The doctor began to move the wand around on Sara's stomach making Sara feel a little nervous when she didn't say anything. "Well, your definitely pregnant" the doctor said before turning a knob and filling the room with a fast steady beat.

The way the doctor said it made her even more nervous. "Sara, the sound your hearing right now is the heartbeat of your babies" she said looking for Sara's response.

"I'm sorry, did you say babies, as in plural?" she spluttered.

"Yes, I did" she said pointing to the monitor. "you see these little white dots?" Sara stared at the monitor and prayed she forgot how to count "yes" she responded breathlessly.

"You are about six weeks along and are carrying triplets."

Sara found herself being woken a few minutes later with smelling salts under her nose. When she opened her eyes the doctor along with two nurses were standing over her.

"Sara, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little light headed" she responded. One of the nurses gave her a cup of juice and encouraged her to drink it.

"Have you eaten today?" the doctor asked while taking her blood pressure.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down" was her reply.

"I don't think its safe for you to be driving, we contacted your emergency contact and they are on their way." Sara's eyes practically bugged out, she knew Grissom was listed as her emergency contact. Once again she blacked out.


	3. Stepping Forward

Stepping forward

Grissom was sitting at his desk staring at the marriage license when the phone began to ring. Without looking he reached for it and answered with his usual "Grissom." His eyes grew wide when the information began to be relayed to him over the phone.

"Mr. Grissom, this is Dr. Ridnour's office. I'm calling on behalf of Sara Sidle." the woman on the other end said.

"Sara? Is everything alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yes Mr. Grissom, your listed as her emergency contact and she is unable to drive home right now and needs to be picked up." Grissom began to quickly put on his shoes, not caring he was in his sweats and covered in paint. "Give me the address and I will be there shortly."

The woman gave him the address and Grissom was in his car in no time, heading for the doctor's office. When he got there he was quickly brought back to the consultation room where the doctor was waiting for him.

"Is she alright?" he asked before the doctor was able to say anything.

"Right now one of my nurses is hooking her up with an IV. She's severely dehydrated and is having trouble staying awake."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked through the documents in front of her to make sure of what she could tell him and seeing he had permission she went on. "Sara has been ill for the last week and unable to hold down any food or water. The morning sickness has become extreme and I am going to be putting her on some medication to alleviate it."

Grissom was in shock as he listened to the doctor continue to explain. "The pregnancy and the babies may be at risk if she is unable to gain some weight. For being six weeks along and carrying multiples she should have already begun to gain but according to my records she is ten pounds lighter than her yearly six months ago."

"How many is she carrying?" he asked trying to maintain calm while doing the math in his head. The date on the marriage license was dated six weeks ago.

"The ultrasound indicated there were three." The doctor set the paperwork down and looked him in the eye, "Mr. Grissom, Sara insists she hasn't had sex in the last six years and isn't taking the news of the pregnancy very well. I think she needs time to come to terms with everything that's happening." The doctor seemed genuinely concerned.

Grissom nodded his head in agreement "can I see her?"

"I'll take you back" the doctor said before getting up from her seat and leading Grissom out of the office. Sara was awake when he came in, tears running down her face. Grissom walked up to her and grabbed her hand while wiping the tears away with his other.

"It's ok honey" he said in a soft voice.

She began to speak and he silenced her in a moment "Sara don't worry about anything, I'll take care of you." All she could do was nod her head, still unable to talk through the tears. He sat with her for the next half an hour while the IV bag was slowly drained.

When it was empty they removed the IV and the doctor came in to talk to them. Grissom held her hand through it all.

"Sara, I'm going to be putting you on a special high calorie diet. You need to gain at least ten pounds within the next four weeks, by then you will be very close to your second trimester and the morning sickness should begin to ebb" she handed Sara a prescription.

"This should help with the morning sickness until then. I also want to see you back here after the four weeks is over. We will do another ultrasound at that time to monitor the health and progression of the pregnancy." Sara nodded her head, still trying to take it all in.

"Sara, due to the morning sickness I am recommending you stay with someone. Do you have any family in town?" Sara began to shake her head when Grissom began to speak.

"Yes, she does." he said without looking over at her. "I'll make sure she takes care of herself, I'm her boss and her friend" 'and her husband and the father of her children' he silently added. When he said that to himself it suddenly hit him that Sara was pregnant with his children.

Children being the operative word. Not just one, but three.

"Mr. Grissom, are you alright?" the doctor asked, taking in his sudden ashen face. He looked over at Sara and then at the doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there anything else Sara needs to do?" he asked to divert her attention. She gave him one more look and then went on.

"Only one more thing. I understand your a CSI, am I right?" Sara nodded her head

"This pregnancy is considered high risk due to it being your first and the fact that you are having multiples. You will have to cut down on the amount of work you do and by the time you reach your sixth month your activity level will have to be greatly reduced" Sara nodded her head and she went on.

"There is a good chance the last two months of your pregnancy you will be put on bed rest. This is normal when having multiples." Tears were once again pooling in Sara's eyes and Grissom squeezed her hand for support.

"I want you to call me if you have any questions and take the next couple of days off" she finished. Sara nodded her head and thanked the doctor. She was still very weak and Grissom helped her out. When they got to his car and she was safely seated in the passenger seat she began to cry.

Grissom got in behind the wheel and looked over at her "are you alright?" he asked.

"No Grissom, I'm not alright. I can't believe this is happening. How can I be pregnant" she looked over at him "I haven't been with anyone in years" she said quietly. He wanted to tell her so badly about what he had found at his house but knew it would just add to the stress so he just took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's take this one step at a time, and the first step is to get this grocery list filled." he said holding up the list. For the first time today he witnessed the hint of a smile. She nodded her head and he took that for a yes, starting the car and heading to the store.

"Griss" she said a couple of minutes later.

"Hmmm" he responded, his eyes on the road.

"I can't come into work for the next couple of days" she said and they both began to laugh, relieving the stress they both felt.

**This story will begin to slow down a bit from here. I really don't know how long it will go but it will be a fun ride. Be kind and leave me a review.**


	4. Shopping

**Thanks for all the great reviews, it really means a lot to know you like the story. It should begin to slow after this chapter and they are going to have a ball trying to find out what happened during that party. **

Shopping

Grissom called Catherine while they were on their way to the store explaining Sara was sick with the flu and would not be coming into work. Cath took his word for it, she was the one who was working the scene with Sara the previous day, witnessing the episode of sickness.

Grissom hung up the phone just as they reached the store and the two of them got out of the car. Grissom gave the list to Sara and he grabbed a cart. For the next hour they took their time making sure they had everything she needed and then headed to the checkout.

Before Sara could begin to protest Grissom handed over the card to his bank account and payed for the groceries. She gave him a look and then mentally began a tally of her debt to him, knowing it was just going to grow.

Their next stop was the drugstore to fill her prescription and by the time they got out of there Sara was wiped out. She fell asleep in the car and Grissom took advantage of this, heading strait for his house instead of hers. She was going to need someone with her and he was going to be damned if he wasn't the one doing it.

Sara woke just as he was beginning to pull bags out of the back of the car, she looked around her and noticed they were at his house instead of hers. "Griss, why are we here?" she asked while watching him head to the front door of his house.

"I'm taking in the groceries" he said out loud while praying she didn't put up too much of a fight.

"I can see that, but this is your house, not mine" she commented as she grabbed a couple of bags herself. Grissom dropped the bags just inside the entrance and then came back outside and grabbed the ones she was carrying from her. She gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm not an invalid you know, I can carry a couple of bags."

"I know" he said back but continued to grab the last of the bags. "just come into the house" he finished, waiting for her to enter before him. She scrunched her eyes together in a frown and proceeded to stomp her way into the house.

When she got inside she stopped short. This was not the same house she remembered. It looked comfortable and lived in. She could still smell the paint and knew the changes were new. While she looked around Grissom took the bags into the kitchen and began to put the groceries away.

While he was placing some pasta into the cupboard he noticed the marriage license on the floor where he had dropped it. He broke out into a cold sweat when he witnessed Sara walk over to it and pick it up. He closed his eyes and waited for the plethora of questions about to be asked. He was not disappointed.

Sara was shocked when she read the document now held in her hand. "I don't understand" she said glancing up from it to witness Grissom frozen to the spot with his eyes closed. "Is this some kind of joke..." she began to ask before realizing the correlation between the date on the paper and her pregnancy.

"I can't believe you. How did this happen, I don't remember a thing." Grissom came around to her.

"I was hoping you would know, I thought it was a joke myself. That is until I called the county clerks office and received confirmation of its validity" he said. Sara sat down in the chair and looked up at him.

"Do you mean to tell me we are married and I'm pregnant with your...and neither one of us remembers a damn thing!" she said, her voice raising with each word. He just nodded his head and then ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"How...I mean how...how could this be." she stood up and began to pace the room, Grissom watching her every move.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked. She stopped pacing and came right up to him. "Do you?" she challenged and he shook his head.

"Wonderful" she yelled to the room and throwing up her hands "everything I have ever wanted is here and I can't remember a damn thing about how I got it?"

She turned around to see Grissom beaming. "What are you smiling about?"

"Everything you ever wanted?" he asked, the smile growing wider.

She blushed, she didn't mean to say that out loud. Deciding the damage was done she confirmed it "Yes Grissom, everything" she said, putting emphasis on the everything. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I was so afraid to tell you, I thought you would hate me."

"How long have you know about this?" she asked him.

"I had just gotten off the phone with the county clerk when your doctor called." he said releasing her and walking back into the kitchen to finish putting the groceries away. "I was cleaning when I found the certificate among my papers."

She followed him into the kitchen and grabbed a package of cookies she picked out on a whim. "I can't say I'm not a little surprised or overwhelmed with what has transpired today" she said before shoving an entire cookie in her mouth "but I guess the both of us are in the same boat huh?" she finished grabbing another from the package.

Grissom tried not to smile as he witnessed her shoving cookie after cookie in her mouth while thinking things through. "What I can't put my mind around is the fact that neither of us remember that night. I mean obviously we got married, and obviously we consummated the marriage..." she continued, blushing slightly.

He nodded his head "Think back six weeks, what happened?" he asked.

"Glass?" she asked and he looked at her funny. "I need a glass" she said and he realized she was asking for a drinking glass. "cupboard to your right."

She reached into the cupboard and took out a large glass, filled it to the brim with milk and then took a long slow draw from it humming in delight. This time Grissom couldn't help himself when he let out a light chuckle.

"What?" she asked when she was done with her drink.

"Nothing" he said in return.

"Spill it" she said and gave him a warning look.

"Well" he said as he put the last of the items in the fridge "I just witnessed you eat almost an entire package of cookies along with a glass of milk and I thought it was a little funny" he finished.

She looked down at the package she had been emptying and was surprised to see almost half of it gone. She shrugged her shoulders "I think better when I'm eating" she said as a response and then grabbed another cookie.


	5. Thinking it Through

Thinking it through

Grissom grabbed a cookie from the package before they were all gone and reiterated his question "What happened six weeks ago?"

Sara thought for a second "well...Nick came back to work that week" her face lit up and he knew she was getting close. "We had a party for him to welcome him back remember."

"I remember we had the party, but I don't remember what happened that night" he responded, a little embarrassed by that fact. "I woke up the next day in a daze and couldn't remember a damn thing" he finished "I chalked it up to too much alcohol."

"Same for me" she responded "I woke up in my living room sprawled on the floor and I couldn't remember a damn thing either!"

"Ok, but how did we get married and...you know" he asked, his cheeks growing a little pink with embarrassment. Sara was carrying his child, no make that children, and he didn't even remember having sex.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out" she responded finishing off her milk and placing the glass in the sink. "All I know is I'm really tired, please tell me your bed looks as good as the rest of your house."

Grissom's blush turned two shades darker. "I'm sorry, do you have a spare room where I can take a nap" she quickly said.

He shook his head in response and and turned towards the bedroom. He had rooms, but none of them were suitable for living in. "The bedrooms this way" he said leading her to the back of the house.

When he opened the door and let her in she was stunned with the room. She assumed he had redecorated this room as well but unknown to her this was how it had always looked. The walls were a mid tone gray and the bedding was striped with black and the same color gray as the wall.

The bed, dresser, and nightstands were a rich dark redwood and in the corner of the room was an overstuffed black leather chair and ottoman, alongside it stood another nightstand. Rich black drapes flowed down on each side of a large window stopping just short of the thick gray carpet.

"This is nice Griss" she commented as she walked her way through the room. She was dying to take off her shoes and scrunch her toes through the carpet. It looked so soft. She sat on the edge of the bed and reveled in the softness of it.

He walked into the closet and emerged with a clean towel and handed it to her. "I thought you might want to freshen up. I'll put out some clothes for you while you shower" he said a little shyly. He reddened at the look she gave him.

It felt strange that she was carrying his children, yet he blushed at the mere thought of her in his shower. She gracefully accepted the proffered towel and he led her to the bathroom. Again she was stunned. She was seeing a whole new side of Grissom.

Grissom showed her where the toiletries were and then exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sara had a good look around while she thought back to that party. The last thing she could remember was sitting at the table of the bar sharing drinks with them. She began to strip her clothes off and closed her eyes, imagining what it was like the night her and Grissom had made love.

She shucked the last of her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up. Once it was hot enough she stepped under the spray and began to wash herself. She hummed softly as she washed her hair and then rinsed it.

She finished up and then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and then stuck her head out of the door. The bedroom was deserted and she stepped out of the bathroom. Grissom had turned down the bed and there was a pair of his boxers along with a t shirt laying on his bed.

She put on the clothes and then slipped into the bed, it was soft and cool. She snuggled in closer and took in a deep breath, she could smell him in the pillow and the sheets. She closed her eyes and tried once more to remember back to that night six weeks ago, she was asleep in moments.

Half an hour later Grissom opened the door to his room to find Sara sound asleep in his bed. He stood there for what seemed an eternity watching her. He had imagined seeing her in his bed for such a long time he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real.

He took in all he could see. Her hair lay splayed on the pillow and her face was halfway covered by the pillow. She was laying on her side and the blankets were just below her chest, they rose and fell as she breathed in and out.

He looked further down to her covered stomach and imagined what it would look like ripe with pregnancy. His heart flipped when he imagined this and he was excited and scared at the same time. It was so much to try and take in at one time.

In the matter of hours he had changed his house, found out he was married, and the wife he didn't know he had was pregnant with his children. Suddenly feeling the need to sit he gently closed the door to his room and made his way to his desk.

He finished emptying the box for his desk and put everthing away. To keep himself busy and his mind off the woman currently napping in his bed he began to clean his house from top to bottom. He moved the cans of paint along with all the supplies into the garage.

He made his way back into the house and scrubbed every inch of the kitchen, the counter and the floor shinning them to a gleam. He dusted everthing in the living room although there was no dust there. All the while he thought about that night six weeks ago.

He remembered showing up at the bar where the party was being held. He even remembered paying for the first round, happy by the fact that his team was once more whole. He remembered watching as man after man came up to Sara and asked her to dance, and her even accepting a couple of them.

That was when he began to drink in earnest, when he saw Sara dancing with someone other than himself. He ordered drink after drink, trying to drown out the thought of her with those other men. When he woke the next morning he assumed they had broaght him home.

He never asked of course, embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't remember what had happened or how he had gotten home. They never indicated anything else had happened that night. Did him and Sara drunkenly stagger to the alter? How did they manage to have sex and then wind up in their own homes the next day?

There were so many questions running through his head he was swimming in them. Noting the time he made his way once more into the kitchen to make dinner. Sara had been sleeping for a couple of hours and he wanted it to be done when she woke.

If she didn't wake by the time it was done he decided he would just have to wake her, the doctor was very clear on the diet she needed. It struck him at that moment that when they went shopping he didn't even think about where Sara would be living.

Would she want to maintain her independence and stay in her apartment? Would she want to move in here with him, they were man and wife after all. These questions were promptly added to his mental list as he put together a salad.

He pulled the salmon out of the fridge and began preparing it while he thought of what he was going to do. He could fix up one of the spare rooms in the back that currently held boxes he never bothered to unpack months ago when he moved in. She might be willing to move in with him if he made her her own space he speculated.

He placed the salmon in the oven and put together a protien milkshake for Sara. Just as he was preparing to go and wake her he heard the door to his room open and the soft padding of her feet on the floor. Suddenly she was standing in the doorway of his kitchen, clad in nothing but the boxers and t shirt he had laid out for her.

His mouth suddenly went dry.


	6. Dinner

**I know it's taken me a while to post a new chapter for this and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Hey" she said as she came into the kitchen. She could smell the salmon in the oven and her mouth began to water with the thought of it. She padded over to the oven and opened it, taking in a deep sniff "mmmm...that smells great" she said.

"Here" he said handing her a glass with what looked like a milkshake in it.

"Is this one of those protein shakes?" she asked while looking at it with trepidation.

"Just try it" he said and turned to finish putting together dinner. She took a sip and then nodded in approval before taking a longer drink. "I found the recipe online while you were sleeping. Did you have a good nap?" he asked.

She nodded her head once again. "Grissom?" she asked.

"Gil" he said back.

"What"

"I think after the last 24 hours you earned the right to call me Gil" he said further.

"Alright...Gil" it sounded weird coming out of her mouth.

"What"

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked and he looked up at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know about you but 24 hours ago I was single and childless. I feel a bit..."

"Different?" he supplied.

"For lack of a better word yeah. Different. I mean, don't get me wrong but, I'm having a little trouble here. Don't you feel the same?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I'm trying to wrap my head around it too. I think we should get some dinner and then try and figure out what happened." She nodded her head in agreement before helping him with dinner.

"I remember going to the party" she started "I arrived before you did and Greg and Nick were the only other two there" she said between bites.

"I remember ordering a drink while we waited for the rest of you guys to arrive. I remember thinking I could drink a little because I had the night off and I wasn't on call, so instead of my usual beer I ordered a mixed drink."

"I remember it had a ridiculous umbrella in it" he commented and Sara smiled at the observation.

"It had a ridiculous name too" she said in response.

"I remember dancing with Nick and Greg."

"I remember being angry about that" he supplied.

"Why?" she asked.

"They were dancing with my girl" he said like it was something he said every day.

"Your girl" she said with a raised brow.

"Yeah" he said possessively "my girl." She was silent for a moment and he decided to go on.

"I remember watching you dance and ordering a double scotch for my second round. It was when you were dancing with Greg the second time that things begin to get fuzzy" he finished.

"I don't remember dancing with Greg a second time" she said. "I think I only had two drinks by then and that was hardly enough to get me drunk..." she stopped mid sentence "those little..." she started.

"What?" he asked.

"Those little shits spiked our drinks."

"They wouldn't" he said.

"I think I know how I can test my theory. You woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before right?" she asked and he nodded his head. She got up from her chair and headed over to the phone, Grissom on her heals.

She dailed the number for work and asked for HR. "I got a letter in the mail about five weeks ago from HR" she explained "I just thought it was another notice about my retirement fund and filed it away on my desk" she continued.

Someone from the other line picked up "Human Resources" the woman said on the other line.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Sara Grissom. I was just making sure all my paperwork was in order and that my name had been changed on my retirement fund?" She heard some clacking over the line.

"Yes Mrs. Grissom, everything seems to be in order. You should have been sent a letter stating the change from Sidle to Grissom about five weeks ago. Would you like me to send out a new notice?" the woman asked.

"No thank you. That won't be necessary," she finished and hung up the line.

"Your turn" she said "call HR to make sure I was put on your insurance and that your marital status was changed" she said handing him the receiver and dialing the number again. This time a man picked up the line.

"This is Dr. Grissom, I wanted to make sure my wife was put on my insurance and that my marital status was changed in the system" he asked the man.

"Yes sir, effective five weeks ago. Has there been another change?" he asked.

"No, no other changes. Thank you very much" he said and disconnected. He looked up at Sara and she had a smug look on her face.

"I can't believe it. They never let on. But it still doesn't answer one thing" he said to her.

"What?" she asked.

"How did we get back home to our own places by the next morning when we obviously..." he trailed off waving one of his hands between the two of them.

"Obviously what?" she asked, a hint of humor on her face.

"Your going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Yep" was all he got.

"When we Obviously had sex" he blurted out.

"No idea" she said "but we're going to have fun finding out" she finished with a positively evil look on her face.

**Be kind to me and leave a review.**


	7. Living Arrangements

Living Arrangements

Sara and Grissom finished dinner and then began to clean up. It astounded the both of them that they had just fallen into the domestic way so quickly.

"That was really good Gri...Gil" Sara quickly corrected.

"Thanks" he responded, the two of them suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I wanted to ask you a question" he said quickly "I know you have to stay with someone for the next couple of days and was wondering..."

"If I would be willing to stay with you?" she supplied and he nodded his head.

"Do I have a choice? There is no way I am going to let on to the guys what happened today. I am going to need some of my things" she finished.

"I have a spare room I can convert into a bedroom..."

"You have a spare room?" she asked.

"They really aren't livable at the moment, thats why I had you nap in my room" he supplied.

"Oh, well...If it's just for a couple of days...I was thinking I could sleep in your bed" she said.

"That would be fine, I can just..."

"With you" she quickly interjected and he looked up at her.

"W with me?" he stuttered.

"If that would be alright with you that is?" and he nodded his head.

"Let's go and get your things" he said before he had a chance to turn any redder.

The two of them talked about anything but what was about to happen, they had a total of two days alone together and Grissom was wondering how he was going to survive it. He had only ever dreamed of having Sara in his home, in his bed.

He glanced her way every chance he got and noticed she had a slight smile on her face as they exchanged words. He realized as they talked that he still knew so little about her, and she knew even less about him.

They were going to have to rectify that. He pulled into the parking lot to her apartment complex and they got out of the car. Sara led him to her apartment and unlocked the door. She had completely forgotten about the toast and coffee she had tried to make for herself this morning.

"Sorry about the mess...I haven't really had the energy to clean for a couple of weeks now."

She looked around her apartment and blushed with embarrassment, along with the still full cup on the counter there was a sink full of rinsed dishes she never got to actually wash. Her toast lay on the counter where she had left it this morning. Her kitchen needed a good once over along with her living room.

There were papers and files spread on her coffee table and unfolded laundry in a basket on her couch. How had she let it get this bad? She took in a deep breath and began to tidy, but Grissom stopped her.

"Go and pack some things, I'll take care of this."

"But..."

"Sara, I am perfectly capable of cleaning. You have had a rough day and need to get some rest. The quicker we get done here the better. Besides, you only have another hour and a half before you have to have a snack. Now go" and he pointed to the bedroom.

She gave him a look before grabbing her basket of laundry and headed into the bedroom. Grissom let her take it and headed into the kitchen. While Grissom was in the other room cleaning Sara began to pick up her room quickly.

It was a good thing she wasn't a slob because this would have been really bad. As it was she had to make the bed, pick up the floor, and tidy the bathroom. She pulled a case out of her closet and began to fill it.

Half an hour later and Grissom was done with the clean up. It really wasn't that bad and he figured he'd given Sara enough time to tidy her room and get started on her packing. He smiled when he found her just beginning her packing.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No, I'm just about done."

"I threw out all your old leftovers and items that would spoil before you got back."

"I didn't think about that, thanks" she said while pulling out another case.

"I thought you said just a couple of days?" he asked.

"I did" she said and he gave her a questioning look.

"I am a woman Gil, though you might have a tough time convincing Cath of that." He chuckled a bit at her statement. She went to the bathroom with an overnight bag and filled it with her toiletries. "Guess I won't need these" she commented as she looked at her tampons.

"What was that?" Grissom asked from the bedroom.

"Nothing" and she stuffed them in the back of her cupboard. She went back into the room "ready."

Grissom grabbed the bags and the two of them headed out "I took all your case files to the car when I took out the trash" he said while she locked up.

"Didn't think about that either, I think my minds going."

"Just a lot to process" he answered and she took the excuse.

He placed her bags in the back of the car while she got in and then headed to the driver side. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

"Can't think of anything."

"Home then" he said and headed back to the townhouse.

**I know this was a short chapter but I will try and make up for it with the next one. The next couple are going to be about them adjusting to life together (how fun).**

**Connie**


	8. Bedtime

'Home' Sara thought to herself, if that were only true. She was so overwhelmed with all that had transpired over such a short amount of time and she had to admit she was exhausted. The nap she had earlier did little to stem the overwhelming tiredness that swept over her on a daily basis.

At least now she knew why she was tired all the time. She placed her hand gently on her stomach, no evidence showed of the life that was growing within her right now. She was only six weeks along and it was amazing to her. Soon, she knew, her body would begin to expand and she grimaced at the thought.

Her dream had come true, she was married to the man of her dreams and having his children. Too bad neither one of them remembered doing it. The wedding they could re-create, but the conception was another matter.

She had so many images in her head about how the first time with him would be and it saddened her she may never know. 'But' she thought to herself 'we can always recreate that now' and she smiled with the thought.

She looked over at him while he drove back to his house. Her husband. She was his wife. She was in heaven, that was until she began to feel sick.

"Pull over" she said and he was quick to reply, pulling the car over as fast as he could. She jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the road, reaching it just in time to retch.

She was slightly surprised when she felt a hand gently grasp her hair and pull it back while another rubbed gentle circles on her back. Once the wave of retching was out of the way he practically carried her back to the car.

It wasn't even five minutes later they were at the house.

"Stay" he said and got out of the car and walked around to her side. He pulled open her door and helped her out.

"I feel better" she said as he refused to let her walk on her own.

"Ok" he answered, but still did not let her go. He practically forced her to sit on the couch "Stay" he said again.

"I'm not a dog Gil" she retorted to his back as he went to get her bags. He took the bags strait to his room and then went to the kitchen, emerging moments later with a bottle of water and her prescription.

She took them from him with little argument and then watched as he went back into the room. She meant to get up and go unpack, but before she knew it, she was asleep.

Grissom had to admit he was a little worried about Sara. He thought of all that had happened to stress her at such a time as this. He looked around the room, thankful for the first time that he had that second dresser in one of the spare rooms.

He contemplated how he was going to get it into his room. It was the matching dresser to this one. He really hadn't thought about it much when he purchased the set, thinking he would find some use for the other. Guess now he had that use.

With a little work he was able to move the one in his room over enough to allow room for the other. He walked out of the room to get the handcart out of the garage when he noticed Sara sitting up on the couch sleeping.

He walked over to her and guided her down onto the couch, laying her down so she was a little more comfortable. He placed a throw over her to keep her warm then leaned down over her and took in every feature.

Her face was lax with sleep and she looked beautiful. He reached up and pushed a stray hair from her face, enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. Her lips curled into a smile as he did this and he couldn't help but smile himself.

He leaned in and gently layed the softest of kisses on her head, enjoying this moment as much as he could. Her skin seemed even softer with his lips than it had with his fingers and he itched to feel her lips with his own.

Suddenly he stopped. He took in a deep breath and stood up. Sara needed her sleep and he was not going to go there just yet. Yes, she carried his children and yes, she was his wife. But none of that changed the fact that he still felt like this was a dream.

He walked over to the garage and retrieved the handcart, taking it to the spare room for the dresser. He busied himself with getting the dresser in his room and creating a space for her clothes in the closet. He moved his winter things, that he rarely used anyway, into the spare closet, giving her half the closet to use.

As he worked he thought of the ways his life were about to change. Besides looking into his closet and seeing half of it occupied with Sara's clothes, the second dresser placed against the wall. The two of them were going to have to decide if this is what they really wanted.

'Do I want this' he asked himself as he stripped the bed to replace the linens. He smiled at the thought of what could happen in this bed, then shook his head. The spare rooms were going to have to be converted and filled with furniture.

His thoughts then turned to how this happened in the first place. How could their friends, the people they depended on, do this. Take matters out of his and Sara's hands and into their own. He knew they had the best intentions, but to mess with their lives in such a manner?

He could only imagine what Sara was going to unleash on them when they returned to work. He smiled at that thought. When he was done placing fresh sheets on the bed he made his way out to the living room. Sara was still asleep and he hated to wake her up.

He walked over to her and bent over her sleeping form. He placed one arm under her knees and the other under her back, lifting her gingerly off the couch. She was lighter than he had thought she would be and barely stirred as he walked her to the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and removed her shoes and socks. He adjusted the blanket over her and then gathered his things for a shower. While he was in the shower he had even more time to think of what was happening.

He loved the idea of seeing Sara ripe with his children, even smiled at the thought of having to rub her feet after a long day at work. He paused with that thought, work. What was he going to do about that. He was still her supervisor, unless they changed that without his knowledge as well.

'Wouldn't put it passed them' he thought. He scooped up his shampoo and began to wash his hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Gil?" he heard Sara ask from the other side.

"Yeah" he answered wondering what was so pressing she had to interrupt his shower "is everything alright?"

"Yeah...I need to use the bathroom. Are you almost done?" she asked but didn't give him the chance to finish. She came barreling into the bathroom "I'm really sorry...don't look" she practically yelled when she thought she saw the curtain move.

"Hadn't planned on it" he responded as she relieved herself. This was something he guessed he was going to have to get used to. In fact the only part about it that bothered him was "Aaaahhh" he yelled, interrupting his thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said while trying not to laugh.

"Laugh at my expense will ya?" he said, turning off the shower.

Sara bolted from the room before he had the chance to step out of the shower, closing the door behind her.

By the time he was done drying off and dressed Sara was back in bed, under the covers, in her pajama's. One of her cases lay unzipped on the floor and the clothes she wore that day were on top of them. Grissom grabbed them and walked them into the hamper in the bathroom.

Sara watched as he did this, not sure if she should be mad that he picked up after her, or embarrassed that he did. She decided on the latter and apologized for leaving them there.

"It's not like you could get to the hamper at the time" he commented and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose you want to sleep on that side huh?" he asked as he looked at her all snuggled onto the left side of the bed.

"Is this your side?" she asked.

He got a thoughtful expression on his face "I don't think I have a side" he commented finally "always kinda slept in the middle."

"Well, that's not going to happen tonight" she said patting 'his' side of the bed. He grew a little red in the face with the thought of slipping into the same bed as she, even though it was his be. He made his way around and slipped into the bed.

"I won't bite you know" she commented when she noticed him scooted all the way to the edge of the bed.

"How do I know that?" he asked "you could change into a man eating monster when you sleep as far as I know" he finished with a smile.

She scooted towards him a couple of inches and motioned for him to do the same. He took a minute but finally decided to move over. When he was about half a foot away from her she closed the gap between the two of them.

She snuggled into his side and curled into him, molding herself to him. He really had thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Five minutes later he felt her breathing deepen and realized she was asleep. He reached over, turned off the light, and went to sleep himself.

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.


	9. Good Morning

**I can't believe it took me 8 chapters to get to the next day! Wait a minute...I always do that. Oh well, hopefully I can speed it up a bit. Otherwise can you imagine how many chapters it would take to get to Sara actually having the babies!? **

**For those of you really wanting 'that scene' it will happen. I just want them to take it slow for a little while. Get used to being together. When it happens it will be up to par and well worth the wait. Enjoy**

**Connie**

Grissom woke up to Sara thrashing next to him. She was crying in her sleep and moving around like someone was pinning her down. She narrowly missed hitting him when he reached over and tried to wake her.

This ended up with him getting hit. He jumped out of the bed and turned on the light. He watched as she continued to fight off an invisible attacker. He did the only other thing he could think of and began to call out her name.

"Sara" he finally yelled, pulling her out of sleep. She immediately stopped thrashing around but continued to cry. He came up to her and sat on the bed, taking her into his arms and holding her close.

"Shhh. It's alright" he soothed "it's over, just a dream" he continued in soft tones. Her crying finally ebbed and he leaned back, handing her a tissue from the bedside table.

"You alright? Want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Was it about..." he trailed off and she nodded.

He pulled her into his embrace once more and continued to hold her tight. He knew of her past but had no idea she suffered from such nightmares. It was a wonder she got any sleep at all. It answered why she was always early for work and never wanted to go home.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, pulling back and giving her one more look "water?"

She didn't have a chance to answer before he was up and in the bathroom, coming back with a fresh glass of water. She drank it and lied back down. He went back to his own side of the bed and got back in. The last bits of her nightmare were still there and she didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Come here" she heard him say and she was more than willing to place herself in his arms once more.

"Go back to sleep" he said while rubbing small circles on her back, soothing her into sleep. Amazingly she did go back to sleep. He stayed up for a little while to make sure she was alright before turning the lights off and going back to sleep himself.

Grissom always thought it was going to be the biggest joy in his life to sleep in the same bed with Sara but soon found out it was harder than he thought. She woke up two more times during the night and he had to calm her both times.

Even with the activities during the night, not good ones either, he was still the first one up. He spent a good ten minutes watching the woman curled into his side. It was when she had traveled to her own side of the bed that he noticed she had the nightmares.

After the third time he made a concerted effort to keep her close to him and it seemed to work. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from all the crying she did in the night and there were small red rings around them. It almost broke his heart each time she woke up in tears from the nightmares and he desperately wished he could do something more.

He got out of bed as quietly as he could, extracting himself with the utmost care, wanting her to get a bit more sleep. It gave him the perfect opportunity to get some breakfast started.

Sara woke to the most alluring aroma, she was confused for a moment before remembering where she was. Moments later Grissom came in with a tray loaded with food. Her stomach rumbled in recognition of hunger and her mouth began to water.

"I see you're awake" he said with a smile, placing the tray on her lap after she sat up.

"Hungry?" he asked. She nodded her head and took in what was on the plate. Eggs, bacon (tofu), fried potatoes, toast, orange juice, a shake, and a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream. She looked up at him astounded.

"I didn't know what you would want...so I made everything" he answered her look. It all looked fantastic but the waffle just screamed 'eat me.' She grabbed her fork and dove in. It was better than it looked.

"Alright then?" he asked when she let out a satisfied groan. He picked up the shake and handed it to her "you'll like this then" he said "strawberry this morning." She took a long draw from it and nodded her head in approval.

"You are going to help me with this right?" she said between bites. He pulled the other fork off her tray "of course" he answered and took a forkful of waffle for himself. Between the two of them they finished every bite.

"There's a fresh towel in the bathroom for you, I'll be in the kitchen" he said getting up and heading out the door.

"Not even a kiss good morning huh" she said before he got to the door. He turned and looked at her, a slight blush evident on his cheeks.

He walked back over to her and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then stood up and headed out the door whistling. 'There has to be a way to get through that shyness of his' she thought to herself as she got up and headed to the bathroom.


	10. Alone Time

Grissom walked into the kitchen and took in a deep breath

**Once again I find myself apologizing for the late post, but good news. I have gotten three chapters ahead. I might even get them regularly posted. Lol. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**Connie**

Grissom walked into the kitchen and took in a deep breath. It had taken a lot of willpower to not grab Sara and kiss her senseless. He knew she was his wife, and that sharing a kiss with her would be natural.

He just couldn't get over the fact that just yesterday, none of this was happening. He began to clean up the mess he made while cooking breakfast when he heard the shower start in the bedroom.

He stood there imagining what it would be like to wash her back for her, or other parts for that matter. He shook his head both mentally and physically before his body began to react to the thoughts running through it.

Twenty minutes later he was just putting the last dish in the dishwasher when she came out dressed in a nightgown. He gave her a quizzical look. She just looked back at him, "I decided to dress casual today, is that a problem?"

He just shook his head and turned his attention back to the task at hand. The nightgown was nice, and Sara had decided to keep to something conservative. It was just the thought of being in the same room with her in nothing but a nightgown that sent the blood in his veins south.

He took in a couple of deep breaths before heading out to the living room. Sara was already seated on the couch with the remote in her hand. She was flipping through the channels.

"Looking for something unparticular?" he asked.

"No, just surfing."

"There's a show on Discovery you might like" he suggested.

Sara Smiled "alright, what channel?"

"250"

Sara punched in the channel and patted the couch next to her and Grissom sat down on the opposite corner just as the opening song to the show began. Sara grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid down across the couch, placing her head on his lap.

Grissom sucked in a breath and Sara smiled at his reaction, "so, what show is this?" she asked watching the man on screen talking to someone over a manhole.

"Dirty Jobs" Grissom managed to get out. He was trying to control his body's reaction to having Sara's head so close to…

"How about some popcorn?" he said quickly getting up. He didn't hear the chuckle Sara let slip when he went into the kitchen.

She could tell she was making him react to her, but he still refused to give into it. They were married for heaven's sake. Of course, neither of them knew that before yesterday. Maybe she was being hard on him.

"Can you get me some tea?" she asked. He came out a couple minutes later with two steaming mugs and a bowl of popcorn. She smiled at the bowl, "nice bowl" she commented.

It was a large bowl with the Scooby Doo characters on it.

"It was a Christmas gift from Greg."

"Oh" she said before letting out a laugh. He chuckled himself before grabbing some popcorn and putting it into his mouth. Sara took a sip of her tea and placed it on the table. She looked at him "may I?" she asked, indicating his lap.

She was asking if she could lie down again, giving him control of the situation. He nodded his head and she once again made herself comfortable. He put the popcorn bowl in front of her stomach and the two of them settled down to watch the show.

When the show was over Grissom looked down at Sara and saw she had fallen asleep. He began to look through the channels on the TV, and finding a movie he liked, he changed the channel.

Sara woke an hour later, her head still on Grissom's lap. He was sound asleep and Monsters Inc. was playing on the TV. She smiled and snuggled in a bit deeper, going back to sleep.

They stayed like that for another two hours, the previous nights activities making them sleep. Grissom woke to his home phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grissom, this is Greg."

"Greg I'm not available to come into work…"

"What? Oh. No. I was wondering if you know where Sara is? I was supposed to come to her place for a movie today but she wasn't there and she didn't come into work last night."

"Why would I know where Sara is?" Grissom asked while looking down at Sara's sleeping form. "Did you call her cell phone?"

"Yeah, and her home phone, and stopped by her house. I'm a little worried about her. Cath said you called in for her last night, I figured you'd know."

"I took her home last night and I'm sure she's fine, probably just forgot to turn her phone on or something. I'll see if I can get a hold of her."

"Ok, thanks. Sorry to bother you."

"It's alright Greg, if I get a hold of her I'll have her call you. Bye."

"Bye"

Grissom hung up the phone and looked back down at Sara. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"Why was Greg calling you?"

"Seems someone stood him up today. He was asking me where this person was."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot" Sara said before getting up in a rush, she immediately sat back down "whoa."

"You alright?" Grissom asked in a rush while checking her over.

"I guess I'm still a bit woozy."

"Sit here, I'll get your cell for you so you can call Greg." Sara nodded her head and he went to get her phone.

He handed her phone over to her and then disappeared into the kitchen to give her some privacy.

"Hey Greggo"

"Sara, I was worried about you. Where are you?"

"I'm at a friends. I went to the doctor's yesterday and they advised I stay with someone."

"I'm a friend. You could have stayed with me" he suggested.

"I don't think so. I'm fine where I'm at."

"And that would be…"

"No Greg, just don't worry."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so sorry it took me this long to update, but I had misplaced my flash drive. I finally found it and here you are.**

Sara finished up with Greg and went to get up. Grissom was at her side in an instant, preventing her from getting up.

"Don't get up"

"I have to"

"No you don't, whatever you need I can get it for you"

"Gil" she said looking him straight in the eye "I need to go to the bathroom"

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you"

"I'm fine, dizzy spell is gone" she stood up slowly "see"

He gave her a skeptical look but let her go down the hall by herself. He headed back into the kitchen to finish making lunch. He was determined to put some pounds on Sara before her next doctor's appointment.

He was just placing the food on the table when Sara came out of the bathroom. She had changed into some sweat pants and one of her tank tops. Her hair was brushed and tied back in a ponytail.

Grissom's mouth went dry and his tongue felt like it was glued to the top of his mouth. She was so beautiful he had a hard time believing she was his wife, in his home. He shook his head and sat down, indicating for Sara to do the same.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" she asked, looking at the food in front of her.

"Yep" was all she got in return before he took a bite of his food, a smile playing on his face. Sara looked at him, astonished at what he had said.

"You better drink that shake before it melts" he commented.

She grabbed the glass and took a sip from it "this is great, what flavor is it?"

"Cookies and cream, I figured after you ate that entire package of cookies yesterday you might like it" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"You're lucky I love you, or that would have been inexcusable" she said back. The two of them just sat there staring at one another. It was said and it couldn't be taken back.

He looked her in the eye, "is that the truth?" She nodded her head.

He took another bite of his sandwich and Sara thought the conversation was over. Why did she say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. She wasn't very hungry any more but knew he wouldn't let her go until she at least drank her shake.

She was in the middle of sipping on it when he began to talk again, "I love you to." He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"Pardon?"

He looked at her again, "I said I love you too, always have."

Sara's eyes began to mist, damn hormones. He got up from his chair and pulled her into an embrace. "Oh Gil…" she said through her tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. It's true" he said, pulling her back to look her in the eye "you know that right?"

She nodded her head, "let's finish lunch and think over what happened six weeks ago. Then we can talk about the future." She nodded her head again and they finished their lunch.

Once lunch was over they settled back on the couch.

"I think we left off with you dancing with Greg. That's the last thing I remember." Grissom began.

"I don't even remember that."

"Think back to before that, who brought you your drink?"

"Greg brought my first one" she said, remembering his offer to buy her a drink.

"Come to think of it, he brought me my as well. Guess we're getting closer. Did any of them talk to you the week before, ask for your signature on anything?"

"Damn" was all she said.

"What?"

"About a week before the party Cath came up to me with some form. I was really busy and didn't have the time to read it. She just said it was some paperwork you needed signed."

"I don't recall needing you to sign anything."

"Yeah well, how did they get your signature?"

"I have to sign so much stuff on a daily basis, she probably just slipped it in with the other stuff."

"You don't read everything you sign?" she asked, a little astonished. He gave her a look, "right, sorry."

Grissom went over to his desk and took out the marriage license once more and the two of them took a closer look at it.

"I got the name of the person who married us, feel like going for a drive?" he asked. Sara was up and changing her clothes before he finished his sentence.


	12. Finding the Church

**I know it has been a long time since I have posted to any of my stories, but I wanted to get some of my classes out of the way. The last two are tomorrow and then I can spend some quality time with my beloved computer and my stories. Thanks to all of you for being so patient with me.**

**Connie**

They arrived at the address and were pleasantly surprised. It was a small white chapel on the outskirts of town. It was a traditional looking white chapel with a small bell tower. It was covered in white clapboard and looked like something out of a story.

They made their way through the small garden in front and into the church. A plaque on the wall listed the history of the building. They learned it was a historical Catholic chapel that was transported her from New Mexico.

They were reading the history of the church when the priest came out and greeted them. He was a short plump man with a cheery face and white hair. His beard and mustache were the same color and he looked a lot like Santa.

"Hello there, nice to see you again. Though I have to admit you look a little better this time around, a little more awake" he said cheerfully.

"You know us?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom. I'm the one who married you, you don't remember me? Guess I need to work on my act, usually it makes more of an impression" he said with a smile and a chuckle that lent even further to the Santa theory.

"I'm sorry Father…" Grissom began.

"Father Brannigan" he supplied, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you…again" he said shaking the priests hand.

"And you my son"

"As I was saying, I'm really sorry we don't remember you, but we both seem to have forgotten that night."

"I was assured by your friends that you were in your right mind and the two of you certainly looked like a union was most important. Was I wrong?" The Father looked a little stressed.

"No Father, we are very happy to be married. We just can't seem to remember the wedding. We were hoping you would be able to help?" Sara said to him.

"I will certainly try. What is it you need?"

Grissom looked over at Sara and then back at the Father, "we were hoping you would have information about the ceremony."

"Ah, that I can do. Your friends were adamant I keep something for you." The Father stepped into his office for a moment and came back out with a package. "They said to give this to you if you ever came looking. I suppose it must be the evidence you seek."

"Thank you very much Father" Grissom said and the two of them exited the church and headed back to the car.

"God bless you" he said with a smile before they made it out of the church.

"Well, at least it was a nice church and we weren't married by Elvis, or worse, an alien" Sara commented. Grissom chuckled, thinking the same thing.

Catherine was the only one who knew he was a Catholic. She must have been the one to arrange the church. This much was obvious.

"So we can include two people so far in this, Catherine and Greg" he commented as they got in the car.

"Catherine how?" she asked.

"She was the only one I ever told about my being Catholic."

"You're Catholic?" She asked, finding out one more peace of the mystery that is her husband.

"I used to be anyway, and I suppose in some sense I still am, but I don't practice."

"Oh" she decided she would ask why some other time. She held up the envelope, "now or later?" she asked.

"Now, I really don't think I can wait" he replied, a spark in his eye. Sara felt the same way. They were about to find something out about that day and it felt like finding the case cracking piece of evidence.

Sara opened the package and stuck her hand inside. There were three things in the bag, a disk, a small manila envelope, and a letter. She looked at the disk first; it had the title "Grissom Wedding" stamped on it.

She put it down and looked at the bag, contained within it were three rings, two belonging to a woman and one to a man. She emptied them into the palm of her hand and held them up for him to inspect.

They were beautiful. The engagement ring had a single diamond and the wedding band had a row of diamonds set in the gold. The man's ring was a larger version of the females.

"I was wondering where these went" Grissom said as he picked up the engagement ring.

"You've seen these before?" she asked.

"These are the rings my mother and father wore for the first ten years of their marriage. She gave them to me before she died. I kept them locked in my study."

"How did they get them?"

"Well, I think we just placed Warrick in the picture."

"How so?"

"He helped me move into the new place months ago. He came across them when we were packing. I know he saw me put them in my desk, well what used to pass as my desk anyway."

He looked at the ring in his hand for a moment longer before grabbing her hand and slipping the set on. He then went to grab the other but Sara closed her hand before he could get to it.

She grabbed his hand and put it on his finger for him. They smiled at each other for a minute before Sara reached for the letter and began to read it.


	13. Letters and Ideas

Sara unfolded the letter and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Grissom's_

_By this time, we have either given up and told you what we did, or you have found out the secret. In either case we are happy you finally know._

_Contained within this package are the bands you used to exchange your vows and a video of the ceremony. We are deeply sorry we had to do it this way, and know we will be paying a deep price in the end, but it was a unanimous decision._

_The video of your vows is in this package, but the entire wedding video is safe in the hands of another. We hope no matter how you have found out you are married, the circumstances are good._

_There is no doubt you will soon learn all, but sadly we can not make it that easy on you. This is just one in a series of letters about that night. One letter is written by each member involved in the wedding and left at the scene of the crime, as they say._

_Sara, little sis, I really do love you and have to take most of the blame for this. Life is short, you have to live it._

_Love Nick_

By the end of the letter Sara was once again in tears. "I can't believe this" she said.

"I guess they finally got tired of our dance" Grissom commented before starting the car and heading home.

"Nick has no idea just how deep a price they will pay" Sara said out loud, making Grissom suddenly feel sorry for his unsuspecting co-workers.

They headed home, speculating on how drunk or drugged out they looked on the video. Sara looked down at her rings. She really was married, to Grissom. She really hoped to never wake up from this dream.

Grissom glanced once or twice her way noticing how her hand movements made the ring glisten in the sun streaming through the window. He never imagined he would be using the wedding set, but was so happy he did.

It wasn't long after he told his mother about meeting Sara that she gave them to him. He was surprised to say the least, but didn't bring up the fact that he had no plans of marrying any time soon, especially to Sara.

She was so young and just beginning her career, whereas he was fifteen years her senior and cemented in his. To tell the truth, she intimidated him. All that youth and energy was scary.

When they got home the two of them headed strait to the television and inserted the disk. As promised it was just their vows. The looks on their faces as they performed their vows left no question about the love they shared for each other.

Though they did seem to be a little out of it, they still looked like a couple in love. Sara was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was done up into a bun with little curls hanging down the sides.

Grissom was wearing a traditional tux with a dark blue tie instead of a bowtie. He looked magnificent. They could see Catherine sticking close to Sara and Warrick close to Grissom, probably just in case.

Their vows were beautiful and they really couldn't have asked for more. Grissom turned the set off and sat next to Sara. The two of them digesting what had happened. Up till now they were still having a hard time realizing they were married.

They had the marriage license, the change in status at work, and the rings. Now they had video evidence of their wedding, and it was everything the two of them ever wanted. They sat next to each other for a long time.

"That was really nice" Grissom said, interrupting the silence. Sara nodded her head, still a bit choked up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight.

"I think we need to talk a little more, up for it?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said quietly "I think we should."

Grissom started with his childhood, how his mother owned an art gallery and his father was a scientist. He told her about his father dieing when he was nine, and how no one ever told him why.

He told her about the many animals he dissected as a child, she wasn't surprised. He told her about his time as a coroner and his entering into his current line of work. She smiled at some points and gave support during others.

Along the way she told him things about her childhood she had never told anyone before. He already knew about the murder of her father at the hands of her mother. She told him about the long nights she spent lying awake in a strange home.

She told him about her life moving from foster home to foster home, how she could never have anything that was hers. She told him about becoming emancipated when she was 16 and graduating high school.

She told him about her time in college, how she was fixed on her education and nothing more, earning her masters in only four years, instead of the standard six. How she went on to earn her doctorate in physics.

They each spoke about the conference in SanFrancisco, how she thought he was the sexiest man she had ever met. He remembered her hair being put into a ponytail, like it was now.

They also talked about going out to dinner that night and how they each wanted to do more that night. Grissom was being held back by his age and the position of teacher, Sara being held back by her dedication to her education.

Each of them held back, though each of them wanted more. They regretted the years it took for them to get to this point, but it was more than being made up for now. With them being married and three children on the way, there was a lot they had to do.

They each came to this conclusion at the same time.

"I think we better do some shopping" Grissom chimed in.

The two of them got up from the couch and once more headed out the door. "Do you think we could make a pit stop on the way to the store?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking the same thing" he said "go to the bar?" he asked, she nodded her head and the two of them decided to take the next leg of their treasure hunt. Agreeing to go to the bar next, they headed out.

They had to admit it was a little fun trying to find the pieces of the puzzle to their wedding, like their jobs, finding clues and tracking down leads thrilled them.


	14. Bar Hopping

When they arrived at the bar twenty minutes later and walked in, the bartender recognized them right away. Giving them a smile as he reached under the bar he let them walk up to him before doing anything.

"Hi" Sara began "we were wondering if there was anything left here for a Mr. or Mrs. Grissom?" The gentleman smiled again and brought out a manila envelope, quite thick and sealed.

"Don't suppose you can tell us anything about that night is there?" Grissom asked, taking the envelope from him. He just shook his head "Sorry, someone brought this by the next day and asked to have me hold on to it" he replied.

"And what did this person look like?'

"Tall, bald man, kinda stuck-up. Was wearing a suit and had a smile that screamed sarcasm" he said, surprising the both of them. That sounded like Ecklie, but he couldn't possibly be involved in this, could he?

"Are you sure that was the man who gave you this envelope?" Grissom asked, trying to make sure.

"Yep, told me to hold onto it until a couple came in looking for it. Showed me your picture and everything, so's I'd remember."

They looked at each other skeptically before thanking the man and walking out to the car.

"This is getting interesting" Sara commented when they were in the car. Grissom nodded his head, turned over the engine and asked, "hungry?"

"Starving" she replied.

He smiled at her "what are you in the mood for?"

"I can go for some Chinese food" she said and he headed towards the one he ordered from all the time. He started the engine while she opened the envelope. Contained within was the promised letter along with another smaller envelope.

"Letter or envelope?" she asked him.

"Letter, we can check out the envelope when we get to the restaurant."

She unfolded the letter and began to read…

_Hello Grissom's,_

_By now you must suspect something, if you have this letter that means you've discovered something about that night. I am sorry for drugging the two of you, but it was a means to an end that needed to be done._

_I know that Sara has loved you Grissom for the longest time and that there was little chance for me. When this idea came up, and I will not divulge the perpetrator, I was more than willing to play my part._

_In this package is a little treat for you and a clue. I hope you enjoy them both and continue to discover the way to happiness. There are larger versions of these tucked away somewhere safe. _

_I will love you always Sara,_

_Greg_

"Well, no surprises about the person who wrote the letter. I bet Nick was the mastermind behind all this" she commented. They pulled up the restaurant "let's take that envelope with us and go over it while we eat?"

"Yeah" she said and the two of them got out and went into the restaurant. After they were seated and then Sara placed the package on the table. Grissom grabbed it and opened it up. Contained within was a stack of photos and a receipt.

He glanced at the first of the photos and then up at Sara with a smile. She moved in a bit closer and then looked at it. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

The picture was of them in their wedding attire, they were standing at the back of the church, posing for the picture. All the pictures were of them this way, all different poses that were very traditional.

In each of the photos they were looking at each other lovingly, leaving no question as to the love they shared.

"What drug did Greg use, something he cooked up himself I'm sure. How could we have been awake enough for this but not remember a thing?" she questioned out loud.

Their food was delivered and the photo's forgotten for a second as Sara looked at what they had ordered. The table was nearly covered. "Did we really order all this?" she asked.

Grissom chuckled, guessing they were going to be taking some leftovers home for later. They loaded up their plated and while Sara began to eat he reached back into the bag for the receipt. It was for a limo company.

"Guess we know where to go to next" he said handing over the receipt and taking a bite of his food.

"Guess so, but we still need to stop at the baby store, I just want to get a look around" she said.

"Guess I need to clean out those spare rooms huh?" he commented dryly.

"Yep" was all she said before placing another forkful of food into her mouth.

"If you're going to move in with me, we are going to have to figure out what to do about your apartment."

"I also need to go see Greg before he puts out an APB, he knows I don't have that many friends" she said around a mouthful "we will take care of my apartment soon, but for now I want to keep them from knowing we know."

She said the last with a devilish gleam in her eye and Grissom was glad he wasn't on her bad side at the moment. "Better keep those revenge thoughts to yourself for a little while, don't want to tip them off" he said to her.

"Oh, I have a little something I can do to the little man, all of them for that matter."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"I seem to have found myself in a difficult position as of late" she said placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, "I won't tell them about us finding out, but I will tell them about the unusual circumstances of my pregnancy…"

She continued to tell him of her plans and what role he was going to play in it while they finished dinner. By the time the two of them were done, the entire crew was going to be sorry for keeping it a secret for so long.

"You are evil, my dear" Grissom said as they headed back out to the car.

"I know" she replied. They were due back to work the next night and the plan was going to be set in motion then.


	15. Making Room

**Everybody together now "Yeah". I am back in business. Have my internet and my computer. I will be posting a couple of chapters to you guys to make up for the wait, and thanks for sticking around. Hope you enjoy!!**

After dinner they made their way to the baby store and found themselves a bit overwhelmed with the amount of products out there.

"Do babies really need all this?" she asked.

"I guess so" Grissom said with wide eyes. They headed over to the furniture department and began to look around. There were several styles of cribs and they looked a bit lost when a sales girl came up to them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um…we have no idea where to start" Grissom admitted for the both of them. The salesgirl just smiled and took them over to a crib. She began to ask them some questions and was soon guiding them to what they needed.

"Multiples tend to need a bit more when they come home from the hospital, so being prepared would be for the best. Here is a crib that has three levels of adjustment for the height as well as being able to be transformed when they grow older" she explained to them.

They were shown a matching changing table, dressers, and bookshelves. The woman then led them to the bedding department and showed them everything they were going to need to outfit the cribs. They were shown everything from bottles to diapers and Sara was getting tired.

Grissom noticed the change and suggested they leave off the rest for another day. They still had some time to decide what they did and did not want in terms of furniture. Sara agreed and they left for home.

When they got there Grissom followed her to the room and made sure she was changed and in bed. It took little time for her to fall asleep and when he was confident she was, he headed to the first of the spare rooms to be converted.

It was easy to see why he avoided these rooms, they still had some boxes in them, along with some furniture he no longer wanted but didn't know what to do with. He picked up the box closest to him and began to go through it.

Most of what was in it was throwaway and he wondered why he had boxed it up in the first place. Old forensic magazines he could take to work and store there were in the next box along with notes on cases he worked in the past.

In an hour he was done, one set of boxes on one side of the room to go to work and on the other side another pile of boxes to be thrown out. During his unpacking he decided he would call a charity service and have them come pick up the extra furniture and giveaway boxes.

He was halfway through the next room when his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Brass.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil, how's the spring cleaning coming along?"

Grissom had discussed his plans for this weekend and Brass had been very curious about what he was going to do to his house, making some suggestions as to what kind of furniture to pick out and encouraging him to go for it.

"Going good, got the living room and dinning room done. I'm going through the spare rooms right now, getting rid of some stuff."

"Oh, I was going to go out for a drink, but how about I come over instead and see how it looks?"

Grissom paused for a moment "actually Jim, I'm pretty tired from all this work and I'm back to work tomorrow. How about we postpone that for another day" hoping Brass took him at his word Grissom waited for his response.

"Alright, guess it will have to wait. But I want to see how it looks."

"Let me finish it and then I'll invite you over for breakfast" he said in response, trying not to sound nervous. If anyone found out what was going on, Sara would be a bit upset, "I'll make omelets."

"Sounds good, I'll pick up a new bottle of scotch for the occasion.

Grissom said goodbye and then hung up the phone. When he set it back down he noticed Sara in the doorway.

"Who was that and why are they coming over?"

"It was Brass, he knew I was redecorating and wanted to see how it was coming along. I told him it would have to wait for another day" he said with a smile. Sara smiled back at him and entered the room.

"I saw the other room. You got a lot done. Need any help with this one?" she asked.

"Feeling up for it?"

"Yeah, that nap did me a world of good. Where do you want me to start?"

He pointed to a smaller box not too far from her and she sat down on the floor to look through it. When she opened it she had to smile. Grissom didn't notice her face because he was busy looking through his own box.

She pulled out the small ball cap and underneath discovered a whole miniature outfit. It was so small she couldn't imagine him ever wearing it. Looking over at Grissom to make sure he wasn't looking her way she lifted it out of the box and laid it beside her.

She ventured further into the box and discovered all kinds of baseball memorabilia. She guessed he must have acquired his love of baseball from a very early age.

"What have you got over there, you're being awfully quite?"

She held up the little outfit and smiled at him. His cheeks grew a little red; "found my baby box I see" he said to her and came over to look in the box.

The two of them sifted through the box together, Grissom telling her about the individual pieces as they were pulled out of the box. They both laughed at some of the memories brought forth from the box and when they were done Sara knew a lot more about his childhood.

"How about a shake?" Grissom asked when they were done "vanilla?" he asked and she nodded her head. He helped her off the floor and then they headed for the kitchen.


	16. Getting Intimate

Grissom put together a shake for Sara and decided to have a glass of milk himself. Sara fumbled with her shake and ended getting a great deal of it on her clothes. Grissom looked at her and couldn't help laughing.

She looked up at him and he instantly stopped laughing. He began backing out of the kitchen and when Sara began to advance on him he decided running would be a good idea. He managed to make it to the bedroom before she caught up to him.

She pushed him down on the bed and then sat on his legs, effectively pinning him down. She then leaned down and pushed her chest up against his, getting the shake all over him as well. She began to laugh at the expression on his face when she pulled back up.

He laid there shocked for a minute, not knowing what to do. She took full advantage of the moment and did something that took even her by surprise. She reached up and began to unbutton her shirt.

He just laid there motionless, watching as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off. She threw it over her head and then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He watched in astonishment as she sat there, fully exposed to him.

He kept his face on hers as long as he could before following her neckline down to her chest and to her exposed breasts. He took in a deep breath when he saw her nipples were hard, watching them move up and down while she breathed.

His hands were on her legs and she reached down and grabbed them. He felt as if he were in a dream when her hands covered his and pulled them up to her breasts. They were soft and supple. He closed his eyes as she began to massage them with his hands.

She took in a deep breath, making her chest expand and he opened his eyes. She was looking at him, lust present in her stare. She removed her hands from his and began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands, stopping her from doing so.

"Sara…"

"Gil…" she responded, "give in to it. I know you want this as much as I do." She leaned down then and began to kiss him. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I do want this" he said before taking control and rolling them both over, pinning her to the bed, "but are you ready for this?" he asked.

She nodded her head. He pulled from her and stood up, she sat up and looked at him, afraid he wasn't going to do anything. He reached up and began to unbutton his shirt instead. He pulled it off and threw it next to hers.

She looked on as he undid his pants and gave her the show she wanted more than anything. When he was down to nothing but his boxers he came back to her on the bed and kneeled before her on the floor.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, feeling the gentle caress of her lips on his. He was enthralled with the touch and began to grow hard with want.

He kissed her on the lips, her cheek, her chin. He kissed a path to her ears and sucked in a lobe, gently tugging on it with his teeth. Sara hummed and he could feel the vibration of it through her throat.

He left her ear and trailed his lips down her neck and to her collar bone, licking his way across one and to the other. Sara's senses were reeling from the sensory of it all and she could feel herself getting wet.

He continued his slow assault of her body, agonizingly slowly working his way down to a breast and touching every part with his lips but the one part she wanted him to touch. He smiled against her skin when she let out a growl of frustration.

Just as she was getting really aggravated with the speed of his exploration he quickly sucked in a hardened bud, causing her to suck in a breath and moan. She reached up and threaded a hand through the short curls of his hair.

Her breasts were tender, but it felt so good to have him there she couldn't bear to stop him. He released her breast and blew on the moist tip, making it stand out even further and causing Sara to breathe a little quicker.

He reached his hands down to her waist and began to pull at the fabric, she lifted her hips off the bed just enough to allow him to pull them and her underwear off. When she was clear of all bindings he began his exploration of her body once more.

Long has he wanted to touch and taste every inch of her, and he was going to be damned if he rushed it. He hovered over her abdomen, knowing his children grew inside her right now made her all that more exotic to him.

He place the gentlest of kisses there and then moved downwards. Sara couldn't believe what he was doing, her body was already in sensory overload when she felt his hot breath over her core.

"Lay down" he said and she complied. He knelt there, on the floor, hovering over her most intimate of places for what seemed forever. "Beautiful" he said before pushing into her folds with his tongue.

She sucked in a breath as his hot tongue tasted her for the first time. He tasted her over and over again, lavishing in her scent and the feel of her skin. He pulled on her bud with his teeth and then entered her with is tongue.

Sara gasped as her orgasm took her by surprise, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding under her. He could feel her walls pulsing as he pushed his tongue in for one last exploration and she called out his name.

Satisfied that she was satisfied, he began to once more kiss his way up her body. She invited him as he was moving and positioned him between her legs, wrapping one around his waist to make her intentions clear.

When his lips were once more hovering over hers he took her mouth in a searing kiss as he thrust inside her. The both moaned out with the action and he let her adjust to him for a moment before moving.

Slowly he began to move inside her, her walls enveloping him in searing heat. He deepened the kiss as he deepened his thrusts. It was like heaven to have her under him, something he had wanted for such a long time.

She was getting close to orgasm, he could tell. She closed her eyes and began to pull him closer with her hands. Her other leg wrapped around him to join the first and he thrust harder, deeper. His own climax was coming, his stomach muscles began to tighten and he could feel the pull on his groin.

Suddenly her walls were pulsing around him and sending him into the abyss. Stars shone in his eyes and he called her name as she did the same. He collapsed on top of her before sliding off to her side and pulling her in close.

"If I'm dreaming" he began.

"Please don't wake me" she finished. And they both smiled.


	17. Brass Gets a Shock

Moments later Grissom noticed Sara's breath coming in deep and steady, signaling she was asleep. He carefully extracted himself from her and contemplated on how to get her into the bed instead of on top of it.

He pulled back the covers as much as he could and then scooted her to the head of the bed and nudged her under the covers before going to take a shower. When he came out she was still snuggled in the bed and fast asleep.

He crawled in next to her and enveloped her in his arms once more, for once in his life content to be right where he was. He was soon asleep as well.

When Sara woke, sun was peaking in through the cracks of the window. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. The next morning, matter of fact. She was surprised that she had slept that long.

Apparently Gil was just as much a morning person as he was an evening person. She was just beginning to get out of bed when he came into the room with the breakfast tray.

"You're spoiling me" she said with a smile.

"Can you blame me" he responded setting the tray down on the end of the bed "this came in the mail yesterday, thought you might want a crack at it" he said, handing her a magazine.

"Forensics weekly, great" she beamed "there's an article on the relationship between physics and…" she trailed off blushing. Grissom just smiled at her. She sat up in bed and he placed the tray on her lap.

Sitting next to her, the two of them ate breakfast. "How are you feeling?" he asked when they were sitting contentedly after breakfast.

"Really good actually. A lot better than the other day anyway" and she placed a hand on her stomach.

"So" he said as she got up out of the bed and headed to the bathroom "the plan goes into action today?" he asked loudly.

He heard the toilet flush and then Sara washing her hands. She came out with a smile "you bet it is, Operation Torture starts in t minus" and she looked at the clock "two hours."

"Meeting Greg for Lunch?"

"Yeah, we're going to go watch a movie. I plan on breaking down during lunch afterwards" she said with a smile.

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her and then walked the tray to the kitchen "I'm going to invite Brass over for lunch while your out, make sure he sees some of the 'woman' stuff you conveniently laid out" he said loudly.

He almost felt guilty for doing what he was doing, but then thought they all brought this on themselves and deserved what they got. He was just finishing the last of the dishes when Sara came into the room, smelling divine.

"These pants are getting a bit snug" she commented.

He almost started drooling when he got a good look at her. She had let her hair keep its curl, surrounding her face like a halo. The shirt she wore was a deep green accompanied by a pair of hip hugging jeans and even though she wore her sensible boots, they just added to the effect.

She looked so young.

She sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around, giving a lingering kiss before taking his car keys and skipping out the front door. She was going to drive his car to get her car to meet Greg. As soon as she was out of the house he took a cursory glance around.

Making sure there were no signs of Sara around, he phoned Brass and told him he changed his mind about having him over. Brass was more than willing to come over when Grissom mentioned something about a grill and some salmon.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang, signaling that Brass was there. Grissom answered the door and led Brass in.

"Wow, this looks great" he said looking around.

"Took a bit of work, but it seemed to pay off. Want a beer?"

"Sure"

"How has work been the last couple of days?" Grissom asked from the kitchen, pulling out glasses and getting some ice.

"Oh, you know. Same old shit, different day" he replied, eyeing something interesting on the coffee table. Grissom watched from the kitchen as Brass picked up the bottle of red nail polish.

"There ah, something you want to tell me?" Brass asked as Grissom came out with the beers.

"Oh, sorry about that" he said and quickly took the bottle from him and gave him his beer. Brass raised an eyebrow at him.

"Want that tour?" Grissom asked, making it look like he wanted to change the subject.

"Alright" Brass said, letting it slip for now. Grissom led him into the kitchen and showed him the changes he had made along with the living room and dining room. He was led down the hallway, covered in framed butterflies.

When they got to the bedroom Grissom took a peek in it before letting Brass in to make sure Sara didn't leave anything to revealing behind. The bed was slightly disheveled, but other than that the room was clean.

She must have tidied it up before leaving.

"The bedroom's been like this since I moved in" he said. Brass instantly noticed the two dressers.

"What do you need two dressers for?"

"I don't" was all he got in return "the bathroom is very modern with a separate tub and shower. One of the selling points of the house."

"Oh yeah?" Brass said walking into the bathroom and taking a look around "mind if I use it?" he called out.

"Go ahead, I'm going to get the salmon ready. Just meet me on the porch" Grissom knew Jim was about to violate his bathroom with curiosity and really hoped Sara didn't leave anything out. When he got into the kitchen he noticed Sara's prescriptions on the counter and quickly placed them in a cupboard.

Brass came out a couple of minutes later with a strange look on his face.

"What's her name?" he asked. Grissom just looked at him "oh don't give me that look. You know damn well what I'm talking about" and he held something up "I really don't think you need these for anything."

The stalking hanging from his fingers said it all. Grissom didn't even know Sara wore the things. He sighed "they belong to Asra" he said.

"And she would be…" Brass motioned.

"My girlfriend, she moved in about a month ago." Brass dropped the stockings and turned three shades of color before regaining his composure. It took a lot of energy on Grissom's part to not crack, but he managed.

'Poor Sara' Brass thought to himself, trying to think of what they were all going to do about this little hiccup.


	18. Movies and Horror for Greg

**You guys get a few more chapters of fluff and then some angst makes its way into the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter, it was an overwhelming response! Keep it up, I love the feedback and comments.**

Sara met Greg at the movie theater and, as usual, squabbled over what movie to watch. Greg wanted an action flick, but Sara was in the mood for a horror movie. They finally decided on one that seemed to contain a bit of both and bought the tickets.

She paid for the movie and made Greg pay for the snacks. Loaded down with popcorn, licorice, sugar daddies, and a variety of other candy along with some soda, they entered the theater. Greg was flabbergasted with the amount of food they had, Sara just couldn't seem to pick just one thing.

It ended up costing him almost thirty dollars for the lot.

"Stop grumbling and hurry up, the movie starts in five minutes" Sara said, moving him along.

They took their usual seats, right in the middle of the isle and began to watch the movie. They were only about halfway through when Sara had to go to the bathroom. "Move Greg, I have to go!"

She heard him mumble something about too much soda and gave him a look. He gave her an innocent look and then concentrated on the screen once more. The rest of the movie went on with no trouble and when it was done they headed to the bistro connected to the theater.

They sat down and ordered their lunch, Greg once again marveling at the amount of food being ordered. It wasn't until he looked up that he noticed Sara's posture. Leaning in, he gave her a good look.

"Sara?" he said quietly and witnessed a tear run down her cheek. He wasn't sure what to do, Sara never cried.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Greg" she said through a lump in her throat, channeling all the feelings she had had the day she found out she was pregnant "I don't know what to do." She almost sobbed.

Sara mad, Greg could handle, but crying?

"I don't understand" he said. She looked up at him "I'm pregnant." Greg nearly fell out of his chair.

"A..a..a..are you sure?" he stuttered in response, knowing full well what this meant.

She nodded her head "that's why I was at the doctor's the other day" she explained with an anguished look "I thought I was sick, thought I had caught a bug or something. I couldn't keep anything down…" she trailed off, sniffing for effect.

"H..h..how far along are you? Did they tell you?"

Sara nodded her head "six weeks." This time he did fall out of his chair, but corrected himself quickly 'oh shit' he thought to himself 'what the hell are we going to do?'

"Greg, there's just one thing" he nodded his head, unable to speak at the moment. She leaned in close and he did the same "I don't remember…"

"At all" he asked.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head.

He was pulling his thoughts together when she began to speak again. "There's more."

'More' he thought 'I don't think I can take more.'

"I'm pregnant with triplets. Oh Greg!" she cried "What am I going to do?"

He was floored, he had no idea what to say, to do.

"Let's…um…let's eat our lunch and…have you decided what…"

"I'm going to keep them. I could never…"

'At least that's a good sign' he thought "let's just take this one step at a time for now" and she nodded her head again.

During the course of the meal they talked about what she was thinking and what short term plans she had going. He insured her that he would be there tonight when she told the others "but what about Grissom?" she said at last.

"Grissom?" he practically squeeked.

"I have to tell him Greg, he's my boss." She said to him, an anguished look on her face. This was easier than she thought.

"Let's tell the guys first, and then you can tell Grissom." He suggested and she nodded her head. The rest of the meal was spent talking about everything but the bombshell Sara had laid on him. When they were done Greg walked her to her car "who is that friend you're staying with? Is she taking care of you?"

"Yeah, she's great."

"Yeah" he said with raised eyebrows "anyone I might want to meet?"

"Not in a million years" Sara said before getting into her car and heading home. She took out her phone and called Grissom.

"Grissom" he answered.

"Is it safe to come home yet?" she asked. He let her know that Brass didn't stay long for lunch and she let him know how her afternoon went.

"Come home and get some sleep before we have to go to work, we still have to pick up my car from your doctor's office."

"Be there shortly" she replied and hung up the phone. Both her and Grissom knew that this was going to be one hell of a night for them. Grissom knew Brass would tell the guys about his girlfriend and Greg was going to help Sara tell them about the babies.


	19. Back at Work

**This chapter is pretty much just fluff, but wait. All will change soon enough. The next one will leave you scratchin your head.**

**Connie**

The night was busy for the both of them, the docket full of crime sat ready for them when they got to work. Grissom waited until ten minutes after shift began to start handing out the assignments.

"Looks like a busy night" he said coming in "everyone gets their own crime scene today."

He began to pass out the assignments "Warrick, breaking and entering gone bad…Cath, you get to visit a hotel on the strip, trick roll…Greg, robbery…Sara, murder at the lake…Nick, another robbery…and I get…"

"Griss" Nick interrupted him.

"Yes Nick" he said, giving him his full attention. They were all looking down at their slips when Nick went on.

"I have less open cases than Sara. Think I could take the Lake scene?" he asked.

"I picked Sara for a reason Nick, and she only has two open cases at the moment, making her a little more available for the job. Is there something else?"

"It's just…" Nick began, but was cut off when Grissom walked out of the room.

Nick looked over at Sara "You have to tell him, for now I'm going to take the chance and take your scene. I don't want you going to the lake." Sara gave him a look she hoped looked like desperation.

"Don't worry Sara, It'll be fine. I promise" he assured her and squeezed her hand. He took her assignment slip and gave her his. She took in a deep breath and headed to Grissom's office, making it look like she was headed to her doom.

She kept her shoulders slumped until she was safely inside. Grissom looked up at her from his desk, he saw Nick passing his office and said in a brisk tone "Need something Sara, I have a scene to get to…"

He waited until Nick had passed and gave her a soft smile "are you alright?" She nodded her head and closed the door to his office. Everyone could see them and more than one was watching from covert places in the lab.

"I'm fine, the guys looked a bit shocked but they recovered" she said trying not to smile "you better sit in your chair and look shocked now" she continued. He put on a great show as his face took on a look of utter shock and he slowly sat in his chair.

"How long do you think we can keep this going?" he asked as she looked down at the hands she had clasped in her lap.

"As long as it takes to teach them a lesson, unfortunately you have to be the bad guy on this one." Genuine tears began to fall down her cheeks and he almost got up from his chair to comfort her. "Sorry, it's these stupid hormones" she cried, and he did his best to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" she sniffed and he handed her a hanky.

"Guess it's time for me to act all mad and call Nick in here huh? Did he do what I thought he would?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Stay there" he said and got up from his desk and headed to the door. He popped his head out, noticing Nick was conveniently coming down the hall from the locker room, "Nick" he barked out angrily.

Nick took in a deep breath and walked over to Grissom "Yeah" he said like he had no idea what was going on.

"You need to trade with Sara, she can't do a murder scene. Give her your slip and take hers." Nick looked a little embarrassed when he said "Um…I already did. Sorry Griss."

Grissom gave him his best annoyed look "then what are you waiting for, get to your scene" he said and Nick was quick to leave.

"Hand me your assignment slip Sara…" Nick heard Grissom bark as he rounded the corner, angry as hell that Grissom was treating Sara like this.

Sara handed over her slip and watched as Grissom wrote something on a sticky note and attached it to her slip. He saw Catherine from the corner of his eye and said in a low tone "they are going to watch the two of us like hawks" and then said loudly while handing her the slip "get to your scene."

Sara took the slip and walked out of the office to get her kit and head out. She waited until she was in the safety of her car before reading the note…

_I love you very much. _

_Make sure you take breaks and don't overdo it._

_See you later tonight._

_Love Gil_

Sara smiled slightly and started the car, heading to her scene.

When she got to her scene, Brass was there waiting for her.

"Working robberies now?" she asked, knowing full well the guys had told him about the pregnancy.

"You know damn well why I'm here" he said and took her into his arms. Not having control of her emotions, she instantly began to cry.

"Oh honey" he said lightly "it's alright. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm still trying to process it all, but thanks."

"Anything you need, you let me know." She smiled at him and thanked him before beginning to process the scene. He stayed there the entire time, like he feared she would burst in flames or something.

She was two hours into her work when Brass came in with a woman holding what looked like a takeout bag, "this girl says she has something for you. Tried to get her to give it to me, but she said she could only give it to you."

Sara took off her gloves and placed them on her kit. She walked up to the girl and took the bag from her, "night" she said and left.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious about this" he said and leaned in to look at the bag while Sara opened it. Sara inhaled deeply and smiled while Brass gave her one of his own. "Someone's looking after you."

"Yeah" she said, seeing the small envelope in the bag "my friend GG, I've been staying at her place for the last two days. Doctor wouldn't let me go home alone" she commented, walking out of the store and sitting on the front step.

Brass watched on as she began to eat, happy there was someone looking after her. "Almost done in there?" he asked and she nodded her head.

He headed over to his car to answer a call and she took the opportunity to pull out the envelope. When she opened it a key fell out, she picked it up and began to read the note.

_Sorry hon,_

_My arson turned into a homicide. _

_Have to work a double. _

_Remembered you don't have a key to the house._

_See you when I get home._

_Love Gil_

Sara grinned at the signature, knowing she could never get enough of it.

"Someone's happy" she heard Brass say and quickly placed the key and note into her pocket. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't ask anything.


	20. What to do

**Things in this story are going to be shifting now, hope it keeps you interested. Hold on for the ride ahead.**

Brass headed to his car while Sara sat and ate, taking the opportunity to call Catherine.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath, it's Brass. We need to talk, all of us" he said quickly.

"You're telling me. Do you think their Gil's?" she asked.

"I really hope so. Get the guys to meet me at the diner an hour after shift ends."

Catherine agreed and disconnected the line. Brass walked over to Sara to find her reading a note and smiling. He made a comment and she quickly put it in her pocket. He raised an eyebrow at her but decided to leave her alone. She had been through enough.

Several hours later they were all gathered at the usual table at the diner.

"Alright guys" Brass started "I know you all know about Sara, but there is something you need to know about Grissom. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh man!"

"Shit" Warrick exclaimed "we only had three more days before we were going to start laying some heavy hints to them…"

"How long?" Cath asked.

"Apparently she moved in a few weeks ago…not long after the wedding" he said to them all.

"Great" Nick said "now what? This is a mess" and they all nodded their heads.

"We got this far, no sense throwing in the towel now. We just need to figure out who he's dating and get them separated. Then we need to get him and Sara together" Brass said.

"And fast" commented Greg. They all agreed with that.

"Alright" Cath said to them getting their attention "we are going to have to call everyone in on this, do you all still have your lists?" they nodded their heads. "Call your contacts and see if any of them have had a visit, then call your lists and clue them into the plan. Operation Marry Them has just turned into Operation Get Them Together." Cath instructed.

They all nodded their heads and disbanded like soldiers. Cath looked over at Brass "you get Grissom and I get Sara, deal?" she asked.

He nodded his head and the two of them left the diner.

Not long after the meeting, phone calls were made and contacts called. Grissom and Sara had no idea how much effort had been put into them, if they had they never would have attempted to fool their co-workers.

That night after work began and Grissom and Sara were looking over their evidence in separate rooms, texts began to fly across every phone in the lab. Nick reported to them that his contact had been visited and information dispersed.

Ecklie reported the same. No other contacts had been reached but they were sure it was going to happen soon. Knowing which contacts were going to be reached next they decided to keep a low profile and wait to see what the two were going to do.

**I had to let you guys know that there was no way they were going to be able to get Sara and Grissom married without having a very thought out plan. Too bad Grissom and Sara have no idea the guys know. He he he he he he he…this is fun!**


	21. Plane Tickets and Eavsdropping

**Put your seatbelts on people…this is taking a hard turn.**

When the workday was over Sara and Grissom headed over to the limo company whose name was on the receipt they were provided with on the last clue. "Didn't get to see much of you tonight" Grissom commented, "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, thanks for dinner."

"Have to take care of my wife" he said leaning over and placing a hand on her leg "and my children."

She smiled up at him, "I love you."

He glanced at her quickly "I love you too" and then looked once more at the road.

When they got to the company they spoke to the office manager and were handed a manila envelope much like the others they had received.

"Wonder who the letter writer is this time?" Sara commented opening the envelope as Grissom pulled out and headed home.

She pulled out a smaller envelope and the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Grissom's,_

_By this time you must know what has been done, this package only being available to you through another clue. To start, I'm sorry we had to do this the way we did, but all of us knew, if nothing was done by us, you would never get together. _

_Sara, it was the proudest day of my life to give you away. I have always considered you as a daughter. Gil, there is no one else I would have given my daughter away to than you. The two of you are the dearest people in my life and I look forward to the day I will be able to enjoy your marriage with you, and not from a distance._

_Please accept my heartfelt apologies, and congratulations. Contained in the secondary envelope of this package is something to help make up for the trouble we have caused you._

_Love always_

_Your father and best friend_

_Jim_

Sara was once again crying in her seat and Grissom was smiling. "I always knew the old man thought of you that way" he said to her as they pulled up to the house. Sara just nodded her head, unable to trust her voice at the moment.

Grissom got out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door and helped her out, he could tell she was tired and kept an arm around her until they were safely inside the house and she was seated at the couch.

He sat beside her and took the envelope; opening it he found a gift certificate. "Wow" was all he said.

"What?" she asked pulling it out of his hands and looking at it, "Wow."

In her hand was a gift certificate for two round trip tickets to anywhere around the world they wished to go. They looked at each other and then back at the certificate smiling, "I guess this does make up for a little…" she commented.

Grissom leaned down and kissed her. "Guess we're going to have to find some time off soon huh" and placed a hand on her stomach. She began to kiss him back.

Outside in an unmarked car sat a man with a camera. He had recorded the entire trip from lab to the limo place, to the house. Seems neither one of them realized they left Sara's car at the lab.

That evening before work the guys were once again gathered at the diner. Brass had the pictures from the day and was showing them to the rest. They watched in amazement at they witnessed Grissom's actions in taking Sara into the house.

"He had dinner delivered to her last night with a note as well" he informed them. "Don't know how long they've known about it, but Sara has moved into his house and Gil has redecorated it from top to bottom." Brass said with a smile.

"And the manager from the limo company said they introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Grissom" Cath chimed in, having been the contact person for that package.

"I wonder if the pregnancy is real, or a way to get back at us?" Warrick chimed in.

"Dude, if you had seen the way Sara was eating that day at the movie theater, you so would not be asking that question" Greg chimed in.

"But with triplets!"

"Yeah" Nick said "I don't think she would lie about that." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well" Warrick chimed in "looks like my package is next…wish I could be there to see them open it…" and they all smiled.

Grissom hung up the phone to the travel agency that was listed on the ticket information "They said they have a package for us, let's get some sleep and then stop by in the evening before work."

Sara put the last bite of her dinner into her mouth and nodded her head. They cleaned up and then headed to bed for some much needed sleep.

That evening Grissom was woken by the sound of Sara in the bathroom, "Honey, you ok?" he asked through the door. She didn't answer and worried, he entered the bathroom to find her lying on the floor, blood surrounding her.

"Sara" he said coming up to her, "Sara" he yelled, there was no response.

Quickly he dialed 911 and placed a cool rag on her head, she was boiling hot. The paramedics arrived moments later and Grissom let them take care of Sara.

"She's seven weeks pregnant" he informed them and they responded with hurried actions, getting her out to the ambulance in record speed, Grissom right behind them.

**Ok, so this took a turn. Took me by surprise as well, and I know it's a little mean to leave it here, but I just couldn't help myself. Stay tuned and see what happens next…oh, and leave a review please.**


	22. Lost and Found

**I hate to say what some of you didn't want to happen but…read on and leave a review.**

Grissom followed the ambulance to the hospital in his car, noticing for the first time Sara's car was still at work. Flashing his ID he was able to accompany her into a room and watch as they attached monitoring devices to her stomach and inserted an IV into her arm.

He was drumming out information to them as they treated Sara. He could hear the steady beat of her heart and those of the babies and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. When he had seen the blood he thought…

Half an hour later and Sara was finally waking.

"What happened?" she asked in a weak voice.

"You collapsed in the bathroom" he said quietly.

"The babies?" she asked, panic in her voice. He took a moment, pulling in a deep breath.

"Gil?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"One of them didn't make it, but two of them are fine" he said and she began to cry.

"Sara…"

She nodded her head "you can't go back to work. They said you're dehydrated, and anemic. They put you on IV's and are going to start you on a medication for the anemia."

Just as he was finishing up the doctor came in "Sara, how are you feeling?"

Sara just sat there "I know this is hard" the doctor said coming up to the side of her bed "but this was considered a high risk pregnancy from the beginning, now it's a bit higher. I know you have been carful at work, but I think a limited amount of movement would be best. I don't want to put you on bed rest this early."

"What happened to…" Sara began.

"We don't know. When you came in there was a lot of lost blood, one of the babies must have been too small or underdeveloped. You lost that one, but by some miracle the other two survived."

"Are the other two babies going to be alright?" she asked.

"They look very healthy; there is no reason to believe they won't make it through the entire pregnancy. We are going to keep you over for a couple of nights for observation to make sure." Sara nodded her head "whatever I have to do…"

Grissom placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Now" the doctor said with a slight smile "there are a couple of people who have been impatiently waiting for news" he said and looked over at Grissom "how about dad go out and talk with them."

Grissom gave the doctor a confused look and then kissed Sara before following him out of the room and to the waiting room. When he got there he was greeted by some familiar faces.

Without pretext Brass came up to him, "How is she?"

"But…how?"

"We've been having you followed and watched for the last two days" Cath said quickly "how is Sara? Are the babies alright?"

Grissom took a seat and tried to gather his thoughts. "Gil!" Cath almost yelled at him, ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Sara's fine. She lost one of the babies though" he said, trying to control his own emotions. He failed.

"Oh Gil" Cath said coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry. Are the other two alright? How is Sara?" He looked up at her for a second before looking back down at his hands, the ring on his finger glinting in the light.

"Griss man, we're sorry" Nick said.

"Yeah, we never meant any harm" Greg chimed in.

"Don't worry guys" he said, getting up "Sara is alright. She can't come back to work until after the babies are born though. Their fine for now, but she has to severely limit her activity from now on."

He was trying to process everything, they had lost one child, but they still had two holding on to life. He was going to be damned if he let Sara get stressed about anything, least of all what the guys had done.

"Listen" he said looking at all of them "I want the rest of the information you guys have hidden who knows where in this city. I also don't want you guys to discuss this with Sara, she can't have any visitors today, but when she is transferred to her own room upstairs I'm sure she can see a limited amount of people."

"Their keeping her?" Nick asked, concern in his voice.

"Just a precautionary measure" he said with a hand held up "she's going to have to spend the next couple of days here, and I don't want her being stressed out. Alright?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement "We'll get all the packets and get them to you tomorrow" Cath said.

"Good. Cath I won't be coming into work tonight and if you need help you're going to have to pull from day or swing. Let Ecklie know will you?" She nodded her head.

"I have to get back to my wife" he said and turned around. Before he was out of the room he turned and looked at all of them, worry present on all their faces. This was his family and what they did was rash, but it was out of love.

"Guys" he said and they all turned to him, "thanks…for everything. You were right. We might not be here if it weren't for you" and he turned and left.

They watched as he disappeared behind the door to the emergency room, astonishment covering their faces.

"Well" Brass said "guess we have some work to do huh." The all nodded "you know what to do. Make your contacts and get the stuff put together."

They all shuffled out of the room and to their cars, knowing that their plan had finally come to fruition.


	23. Visitors

**I am posting this chapter due to a request. I hope you enjoy it and some questions get answered.**

**Connie**

The next day Cath was the first to show at the hospital, a packet in hand. She found Grissom leaned over the side of Sara's bed asleep as Sara played mindlessly with his hair.

"Hi Sara" she said lightly from the doorway and was invited in with a smile and a wave.

"Thought there would be a lot more of you coming" Sara whispered over Grissom's head "he was up all night."

Cath couldn't help herself when she came up to Sara and wrapped her in a hug "I'm so sorry Sara."

Sara sniffed lightly, the moment of sympathy from Cath meaning more than the woman ever could know. "I'm ok. I think he took it harder than I did" she said placing a hand on her stomach "anyway, we still have two here to love."

Catherine smiled down at her. "I always knew you were tough, but if there is anything you need. Anything, just let me know."

"Thank you Cath, I will."

Catherine pulled the package she held in her hand up and showed it to Sara "I believe you guys were going to get to this one next, it has everything in it. The clue no longer counts but I hope you enjoy the other contents."

Cath placed it on her lap "I have to go, just got off work and I'm tired. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks again Cath, for everything." Sara responded and Grissom gave out a light snore. They both laughed a little before Cath left the room. Sara shook his shoulder lightly "Gil…wake up."

"Huh" he said and then sat up quickly "you alright? You need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to open this with you. Cath just dropped it off." He relaxed his shoulders and watched as Sara pulled the contents of the package out to look at them. As usual there was another envelope along with a letter.

"Shall we?" she asked and he grabbed the letter from her to read it.

_Dear Grissom's,_

_There's no way around it. You're married. I learned a long time ago that to argue with the two of you was worthless, so I just usually gave in. Not without you thinking I was doing you a favor anyway._

_When I was approached with this insane idea, I had to agree with it. The tension was even getting to me and something had to be done. Of course I was needed for the paperwork and policies part…_

_Long story short, I agreed with your friends. For the good of the lab (and the sanity of the people around you), I agreed to help. I am happy for you guys, its not often we find love among all the death in our daily lives and I'm glad you did. Congratulations and enjoy the enclosed envelope._

_Ecklie_

"I was wondering how they roped him into this" Grissom said as Sara opened the envelope. They both chuckled as Sara took out a pair of…

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "I really hope it wasn't Ecklie who put these in here." She was blushing so hard Grissom had a hard time not laughing. Deciding it wouldn't be conducive to living he stamped it down and took the pair of underwear from her.

"Nice" he said looking them over. Sara blushed again and ripped them back out of his hands. Grissom grabbed the envelope and looked inside. He pulled out the piece of paper enclosed and began to read it.

_Don't worry Sara, I was the one who found these. It's how I knew you had consummated the marriage. No one else saw them and I was the one to put them in here with Ecklie's letter. If he knew he would have died._

_Cath_

Sara wasn't sure if she should be relieved or further embarrassed. "Well, its better than the other option" Grissom said and she agreed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in them again" Grissom hinted and Sara had to smile.

"Too bad I have to take it easy for the next seven months" and his smile dropped.

**I know, short. But look at it this way…it was funny.**

**Leave a review…please?!**


	24. Packages and Prayers

**I want to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews; it really means a lot to me. This is my best rated story so far. Hope I keep up the good work for all of you.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post for this, it's time for finals. I will try and do a better job. As usual, leave me a review.**

It wasn't until dinner time that Nick showed up with a large box and a bouquet of flowers.

"How is my little sis doing?" he asked before coming up and giving her a hug.

"I'm alright, but how am I your little sis? I'm older than you" she responded.

"Hey…just cuz you're older…"

"So what's in the box?" Grissom interrupted.

"Oh, just a little something for Sara" he said and placed the box on Sara's lap. She hesitated for a moment before pulling the lid off.

"Oh…" she said looking at the mass of white satin and lace "is this?"

"Yeah, Cath was the one to pick it out. Don't know how she got your measurements, but you were beautiful in it. But you know that don't you?" he finished.

"Yes we do" Grissom responded with a smile, remembering the video of their vows.

"So how many more of these do we have to go?" Sara asked, passing her hands over the material.

"Just one more after this, I have to go. I'll stop by in the morning if it's alright?"

"That would be fine Nick" Grissom said.

"And Sara, I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok Nick" was all she could say. He gave her another quick hug and then left.

Sara grabbed the dress out of the box and looked under it for the envelope she suspected was under there. There were only two people who hadn't given a letter…Warrick and Cath.

She found the letter and gently placed the dress back in the box. Grissom took the box and placed it on a nearby chair while Sara opened the letter…

_Dear Grissom's,_

_I'm sure you have heard this with each letter that has come your way, but sorry for having to get you together this way. We all wanted you to have that great life we knew you could have if you could just get your heads out of the telescopes._

_I know it must have come as a shock to you guys, but it was the only way we could think of to get you together. We have no idea what will come of it, but if you have this letter…_

_Anyway, I wish you all the happiness and love in the world, and Gil, I know what it's like to risk your career for the one you love. I did it, and I knew you could too._

_Love Cath_

"What does she mean she did it?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know…do you think…" was as far as she got before there was a knock on the door and Warrick peaked his head inside.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?"

"Hey War, I'm good. A little tired, but better." It was getting harder and harder to keep it in with every person who asked her this question.

"I brought you something" and he held up a to go bag. Sara could smell the food inside and her mouth began to water. He handed it to her and she happily pulled out the vegi burger and fries.

"Glad to see you still have an appetite" he remarked, earning himself a look.

"Brought something else as well" and he showed them the box he had. Grissom took it and placed it on the end of the bed.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Will you be alright?" he asked Sara.

"Yeah, Warrick's here."

He hesitated for a moment and then leaned down and gave her a kiss before leaving. Sara and Warrick were happily chatting when he walked out the door. Instead of heading for the coffee machine he headed for the chapel.

When he got there he lit a candle and took a seat at the front pew. A tear made its way down his cheek as he thought of the child they had lost. He sat and prayed for Sara and the babies. It had been a long time since he prayed, but now was a time he really needed it.

"Thought I would find you here" he heard Brass say as he took the seat next to him. Grissom didn't look up, instead he held the beads in his hands a bit tighter.

"Want to talk?" Brass asked.

"I'm worried" Grissom finally admitted after a couple of minutes. "What if something else goes wrong and we lose…" he began to choke up a little.

"Gil, Sara is strong. She will do anything she needs to in order to keep those babies safe."

"I know, but sometimes…sometimes things just don't work out."

"You have to have faith" they heard a man from the front of the chapel say. They both looked up to see the priest. Grissom took in a deep breath and nodded his head "thank you father."

"Come on, I want to go see my girl" Brass said and Grissom followed him out. "Gil" Brass stopped him outside the hospital room.

"Sara is taking this harder than you think. You need to talk about it, before it gets harder for her" Grissom nodded his head "I will."

Brass patted him on the shoulder before putting on a smile and entering Sara's room.

"Jim" she said, her face lighting up.

"I see you got the last one" and he pointed to the box at the end of the bed.

"And that is my queue to leave" said Warrick and gave Sara a hug "see you later Sar."

Once he was out of the room Brass took the box from the foot of the bed and handed it over to Sara. Grissom took his seat next to her and she opened the box. She began to pull all the items out of the box. A DVD with Grissom Wedding stamped on the front, a copy of their vows printed on cards, a large photo book full of pictures of the wedding. There were also several pre-paid credit cards worth hundreds.

Grissom and Sara looked up at Brass "we all chipped in, the whole lab. We couldn't get you wedding presents, so we got you those instead. There's enough to pay for a proper honeymoon."

"Wow" Sara said, pulling out the last item in the box.

"You'll have to wait till I leave to read that. We all agreed" Brass said getting up. "I'll stop by in the morning to see you before you go home." He leaned over and gave Sara a peck on the cheek and then patted Grissom on the back once more.

Grissom nodded his head in reply, knowing the man was right. The two of them needed to talk.


	25. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I hate to inform all my good readers of this, but the hard drive in my computer shat itself and therefore I will have to take some time in order to get the chapters I had written re-written. I have all of next week to do so and hope to have something posted by mid week. Once again I am really sorry I have to do this to you and will try my best to make up for it with some extra postings.

Connie


	26. Coping

**I am once again a whole person. My loving husband fixed my computer (ending up having to wipe the whole thing clean and start from scratch) and I am back in business. Now I am still a few chapter short of where I was, but wanted to reward your loyalty with a chapter. Things will begin to look up for the two, just give it some time.**

**Thanks**

**Connie**

Sara and Grissom watched Brass leave and then Sara opened the letter, they both knew who it was from.

Dear Grissoms,

_I know when we first met we really didn't get along Sara, I was at a time in my life that change needed to happen. I'm thankful I had the two of you to make it a good change. No one else would have shown me the cards laying in front of me better than you, and ultimately I loved you for it._

_Grissom, I've always look up to you like the father I never had. The road for me was bumpy, but you stuck with me and held me up when I needed it the most. I thank you for that._

_As for the two of you, we really wanted the frustration and fighting to go away, and we knew the only way to do that was to get you together. I was enthralled with the idea and am very happy you have this letter, It was to be the last on a very large journey for the two of you. Hopefully it will not be the last journey, but the first of many._

_Sara, I know what it's like to be in your shoes, having the person you love most in the world as your supervisor. I took the chance, and I hope this chance for you works just as well. I love you both dearly._

_Warrick_

Sara folded the letter back together and placed it back in the envelope, wondering what he meant.

"What do you think…" Grissom began.

"I think we have a couple of friends that have been keeping something from us" Sara said.

Grissom nodded his head, a small smile playing across his face. Just then a nurse came in to check on Sara.

"Everything alright?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" Sara said with a small voice. She was suddenly reminded of where she was and why she was here.

The nurse took Sara's blood pressure, "still a little low, but you lost a lot of blood and it will take time to recover. Are you feeling any nausea?"

"No"

The nurse pulled down the covers and began to check Sara's stomach, "any pain, cramping, discharge?"

"No, nothing"

The nurse smiled down at her and then turned up the machine connected to the strap on her stomach, and the room suddenly filled with the steady rhythm of two beating hearts. Sara closed her eyes and enveloped herself in that sound.

She knew she had only been pregnant for a short few weeks, and knew about the babies even less than that, but she was already so attached to them. She felt Grissom's hand slip into hers and took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"You're scheduled for an ultrasound at four, make sure you have a full bladder. Is there anything I can get for you? Juice, crackers, a snack?"

Sara shook her head, "if there is anything at all you need just call us" the nurse said kindly and patted Sara on the leg. It took all her strength to wait until the nurse had left before she let a tear slip down her cheek.

Grissom was beside her in an instant, taking her in his arms and wrapping her closely to him, tears of his own beginning to form.

"I know honey…I know" he managed to choke out before a tear made its way down his face. They held each other while they processed the loss, and the two babies they still had to care for. Twenty minutes later and Sara's breathing became even with sleep.

Grissom snuggled in next to her and nodded off, both needing the sleep.

Hours later Grissom woke to find Sara staring down at him.

"Hi"

She smiled at him, "hi. The nurse was just in. I have my ultrasound in a few minutes."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, they're bringing the machine in here. How do you feel?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

She smiled, "I'm actually feeling better, I guess I just needed a good cry. I'm not over it yet, but I'm getting there."

He silently nodded his head.

"So really" she said "how do you feel?"

He sat up, "I guess I feel a little better, but I still need time. I never thought I'd have children. I really felt this loss." Sara reached out her arms and took him in a hug, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"I don't think I'd get through this if it weren't for you" he mumbled against her chest. Uncontrolled laughter escaped her mouth and he sat up, staring at her.

"I'm sorry, it tickled when you talked." Understanding he smiled at her and then leaned against her chest once more "you mean like this."

"Stop" she laughed.

He began to laugh himself, the two of them feeling just a little bit better.


	27. Ultrasounds and going home

Soon the technician came in with the machine and disconnected Sara from the device wrapped around her stomach. The room grew quiet.

The quiet of the room was deafening until a splotch of goo was placed on her stomach and a wand pressed to it. The room was once again filled with the sound of hearts beating. They both sighed when they heard the sound, relaxing just a little.

"Everything looks good" she said, "two healthy babies, approximately seven weeks." The rest of what she said passed by Sara's ears unnoticed. She was too busy enveloping herself in the sound of the heartbeats singing to her.

She closed her eyes and imagined holding her children, what it would feel like to comfort them and to feel them as they suckled at her breast. A comfort passed over her with that thought. She yearned to have this family.

That night the both of them slept well in the comfort that their children were healthy and safe. Besides being woken periodically by the nurses taking Sara's statistics, the night was uneventful. Grissom was the first to wake and sat there looking at Sara sleep.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you staring is rude?" she said, keeping her eyes closed. He chuckled and she smiled before snuggling into his side a bit more.

"There is nothing wrong with staring at my own wife."

"Does that go both ways?"

"As long as you promise to do more than just look" and they both chuckled.

Sara's breakfast was brought in a moment later and while she ate Grissom took the opportunity to take the packages that had been delivered yesterday to his car. When he got back Brass was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hey Jim, just get off work?"

"Yeah, wanted to see my girl before she got to go home."

"We were thinking the same thing" Catherine said as her and the guys came into the room.

"Hey guys" Sara said with a smile. Seeing her extended family there to see her home made all the difference. "Thanks" she managed to choke out through her emotions.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in, "looks like the whole family came. Just need to check Sara over one last time before she can go home" he announced.

"I think that's our cue to go outside" Warrick said and they nodded their heads in agreement and headed out.

"Well Sara, it's nice to see you have a support system." He took a seat next to them "just some things to go over before you go home…"

They spent the next ten minutes going over everything that needed to be done for Sara at home. She didn't have to spend her entire day in bed, but she did need to limit her activity. The doctor handed them the information along with a list of services to call.

The part that Sara hated the most was the idea of having to have assistance around the house. She had never been one to depend on others to do her daily chores, but the doctor had nipped it in the bud before she could even ask.

"No stretching or lifting, you may cook, but only if there is no strenuous activity. If there are stairs in the house make sure to take them slowly and don't overdo it. Here are some prescriptions" and he handed her the paper.

"Let your regular physician know if there are any other problems and make sure you follow the guidelines."

Sara seemed to grumble a bit at the follow the guidelines part. This was going to be the longest seven months of her life.

As soon as the doctor left the nurse came back in and disconnected her from all the equipment and handed over her discharge papers. She got dressed and sat in the wheelchair they gave her no choice about sitting in.

She would do anything to home though. She was looking forward to sitting on the couch in the living room and watching TV while eating a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Greg?" she asked as they were fitting her into the car, really how many people did it take to put one pregnant woman in a car.

"Yes" he said enthusiastically.

"Can you stop and get me some popcorn from the cinema?" she knew he would do it, even if he had to drive twenty miles. Catherine gave a knowing look, "looks like the cravings have set in" and they all laughed.

**I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I seem to be having trouble trying to re-write this story. Bear with me and I'll get it done. Leave me a review and let me know if it's still as good as it was.**

**Time for Sara and Grissom to deal with a pregnant Sara. This is going to be fun.!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am very sorry for taking so long to update this story. Life has just gotten in the way and I am trying to keep up. School will be out after next week and I will be able to write to my hearts content and actually post once in a while. Thanks for all the support and Enjoy the chapter.**

Sara sat comfortably on the couch in the living room eating out of a large tub of popcorn while the people around her hovered. She took in a deep breath "guys really, I'm fine" she tried to assure them. It was really beginning to irritate her.

"Guys REALLY" she almost growled.

"I think visiting hours are over" commented Grissom and the rest were more than happy to comply, leaving the poor man to deal with Sara himself. When he managed to get the last of them out the door finally, he closed it and took in a deep breath. It had been a long day.

"Feel tired?" he asked Sara as he walked into the living room. She was lying on the couch, tears streaming down her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, hurrying to her side. She just pointed to the TV and continued to cry. He looked at the screen and failed to see what the problem was. He looked from the screen back over to Sara, still wondering what it was that had her in such agony.

"I don't understand…" he said looking once more. All he saw was a silly sitcom. When he looked back at Sara, she was asleep "what the hell" he whispered and then shrugged it off.

"Sara honey, come to bed."

He managed to get to the room and changed, she barely opening her eyes through the whole process. He looked at her for endless moments before the exhaustion began to take him over. He trudged himself to the bathroom and stripped off his clothing, climbing into the shower and under the hot spray.

His eyes tried to close themselves through the entire shower and by the time he managed to get himself dried and into a pair of boxers, he was on auto drive. He was just thankful to have Sara home and safe. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in moments to the steady rhythm of her breathing next to him.

Sara was the first to wake the next morning with an overwhelming need to go pee. She had just begun to relieve herself when Grissom flew into the room.

"Christ Gil, where's the fire?" she yelled when he barged in, eyes bugging.

"Sorry" he mumbled and walked back out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar "just checking" she heard before he was completely out.

"I'm pretty sure I still know how to go to the bathroom by myself" she mumbled coming out of the bathroom. When she came out the room was empty and she could hear movement in the kitchen.

Laid out on the bed was one of her new maternity outfits for her. She tried to remind herself that she was going to have to let him help her, she knew he was worried, and she was going to have to take that into consideration.

"Do you need any help?" she heard from the doorway.

"No" she said, it coming out a bit harsher than she wanted it to. He shrugged his shoulder and went back to the kitchen. She took in a deep breath and began getting dressed, agitated anew by her gruff behavior.

When she finally made her way out to the kitchen, the most alluring aroma was coming from it.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said with a smile, she could see the worry still present behind it in his eyes, "ready for some breakfast?"

"Starving" was her answer as she took her seat. He placed a plate in front of her and she immediately began digging into the omelet and potatoes.

"Nice to see you still have an appetite" he said, a genuine smile crossing his face as he took his seat. She just nodded her head and took a sip of the orange juice he provided.

"Don't forget your pill" he reminded and despite her resolve a few minutes ago she shot him a nasty look and took the pill he had waiting for her. She was just finishing up her breakfast, or was it dinner? When the doorbell rang.

Grissom gave her a sideways look before answering the door, a nervous look on his face. She watched him as he progressed to the door and waited while he greeted their guest and ushered them in. She had never seen the person before, but she had a good idea on who it was.

"Hi Sara" the older woman said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Already she could tell this wasn't going to work, this woman looked too nice.

"Hi" she said before placing the last bite of her food in her mouth and swallowing it down with the remnants of her juice, anything to keep from having to actually talk to the woman.

"Sara" Grissom began "this is Amanda, a nurse from the service the hospital recommended" as if he really needed to explain where she came from. Sara plastered on a fake smile and stood up "nice to meet you Amanda" and extended her hand.

The older woman had a much stronger grip than Sara thought she would and her eyes seemed to scrutinize her with just one look. Sara gave her a good once over while Grissom showed her to the living room couch.

She was small framed, but slightly chunky. Not in a bad way, but in one that said she could handle anything given her way. Her slightly graying hair was long and pulled back into a pony at the nape of her neck, surrounding her face with a gentle sweep.

Her eyes were a deep brown and her cheeks were slightly rosy. She almost looked like she could be a grandmother, but a sturdy one. Sara followed them to the living room and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"I hear you just retired from nursing full time, is that right?" Grissom began.

"Yes, I worked at the maternity ward at the hospital. Great job, but I decided it was time to let the younger nurses have a chance at beating my birthing record." She smiled and both Sara and Grissom couldn't help but smile back.

"So you have a great deal of experience with pregnancy?" Grissom asked.

"Oh yes, hormones and all" she laughed.

Grissom chuckled lightly, remembering to earlier and Sara's sudden crying spell. He quickly stopped when he felt Sara rib him with her elbow.

"All woman go through hormonal problems. It's just the way it is" Angela comforted Sara.

"What hormonal problem" she asked "I don't have one."

Grissom turned his head slightly so that Sara wouldn't see the look on his face.


	29. Tired

**This is a short chapter, but I really like where I ended with it. Sorry for the late posting. School is out for the summer and for the time being I have nothing better to do (I do not count cleaning the house as something to do). Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Grissom knew that Sara couldn't help it, but he was steadily losing sleep. More than once the guys had caught him on the couch in his office taking a nap, it was embarrassing, but necessary. Between mid-day runs to the store and crying fits in the early morning, not to mention the once or twice he'd pissed her off and didn't realize it, he was losing more sleep than ever before.

At this point he was slightly missing the double and triple shifts that used to overwhelm his life. He still had them, but kept them to a minimum. He entered the house with a trepidation he learned to expect. What he didn't expect was to be assaulted with the smell of…were those cookies?

He followed the alluring smell to the kitchen and found Sara standing at the stove while Amanda stood nearby, sipping on a cup of tea. Sara was transporting fresh cookies from a sheet and placing them on a cooling rack, a grin lighting her face.

Her grin turned into a full blown smile when she noticed him, "hey hon, want a cookie?" The word trap was screaming it's way through his mind and he didn't know what to do.

"Have a seat and I'll get you a glass of milk to go with them." Where was his wife? He questioned himself as he watcher her take a glass from the cupboard and pour him a glass of milk, setting it on the island while he took a seat.

Angela just smirked at the look on his face while Sara seemed to be oblivious to his mannerisms. "I thought we could do some shopping this afternoon" she commented as she began to place fresh dough on the sheet before checking the batch she had in the oven.

Numbly he pulled a cookie to his face and took a bite. He peeled his eyes away from the alien that had obviously taken his wife and replaced her long enough to look down at the cookie in his hand. It was fantastic.

A look of enjoyment along with surprise crossed his face before he replaced it quickly with satisfaction. He caught Amanda from the corner of his eye just in time to catch her cover a snort with a cough. Sara turned from her inspection to see him shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth and grabbing another.

She came up to him, looking at him quizzically. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, waiting for the eruption he was sure was coming. But to his surprise, it didn't.

"Hon, you look really tired. Are you feeling alright?" He couldn't help it, his mouth dropped open in surprise. For the past eight weeks he had been living with a nightmare woman that had taken over the body of his beloved Sara, and suddenly here she was.

"Gil?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of his face and bringing him back to the land of the living.

"I'm fine" he said, trying to recover, "just a little tired I suppose." He inwardly cringed, the last time he said that to her she had pointed to her constantly increasing midline and yelled at him about his understanding of tired.

"Oh, why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep. We can go shopping later, after you've had some rest." She said cheerily before heading back to her cookies. Yep, his wife had been taken over by aliens.

"Alright…" he said, slowly sliding himself off the chair and backing his way out of the kitchen. He cringed when Sara turned around and looked at him, "take a couple of cookies with you."

That sealed it, this was not his wife. He looked over at Amanda, who was biting her lip trying not to laugh before grabbing a couple more cookies and practically running out the door and to the bedroom.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and called the only person he could think of…Catherine.

"Willows."

"Cath, something weird is happening" he quickly said into the phone.

"What? Is Sara alright…the babies?" she said quickly. Grissom waved his hand with the cookies in them, dismissing her worry, like she could see him.

"Sara's fine, that's the weird part…she's all…nice" he said, still surprised. All he got in return from the other end was silence, followed quickly by Catherine's laughter.

"Oh Gil, you poor man!" she managed to gasp out between her laughter. He didn't see what was so funny. "How far along is she now…sixteen weeks?" He nodded his head, rolled his eyes at himself and then said yes.

"She's just feeling better is all, first trimester is a bitch. Granted hers lasted a bit longer than usual, but from here on it should be a little easier. Don't worry, she hasn't turned into an alien or anything" Cath said and he blushed a little to the reference.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" she said and hung up. He pulled the phone from his ear and tossed it on the bed before shoving a cookie in his mouth with a smile and heading to the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way.


	30. Happy days are here again

Grissom was whistling happily when he showed up for work the next day. He had managed to get ten hours of sleep, Sara opting to put off the shopping trip until his next day off. He hadn't felt this rested in a long time and he was actually looking forward to the night ahead.

"Hey Griss, you look happy" Nick commented when he came into the break room for his assignment.

"Yeah, what's up with that" Warrick said, coming in after Nick.

"Just got a little sleep is all" he replied and handed out their assignments, looks like even the criminals were going to give him a break, there was only a breaking and entering and a trick roll. He smiled his way to his office and sat down beside his desk, for once not even complaining about the paperwork that needed to be done.

He reached over to the radio on the shelf behind his desk and turned it on, an upbeat song filled his office and he picked up the first piece of paperwork on his desk and began to fill it out.

0000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000

Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Cath looked at Grissom through the window in his office. He was sitting behind his desk, moving to some song on the radio and filling out paperwork with a smile on his face.

Cath was the first to begin chuckling, followed closely by Warrick. Greg and Nick followed soon when Grissom got up from his desk to file something and danced his way across his office to the file cabinet. He hadn't noticed them looking and he looked like he didn't really care.

"What's up with him?" Greg managed to wheez out as they headed for the break room for lunch.

"Sara got through the first trimester" Cath explained, "he called me yesterday wondering if there was something wrong with her, seems he thought she had been taken over by aliens or something…" she laughed.

"Hey guys" Grissom greeted as he came into the room full of laughter, "what's so funny?" he asked with his own smile.

"Nothing" Nick covered quickly, trying to stifle his laughter with the rest of them.

"Oh, well, I ordered pizza. It should be here in a few minutes, who wants to go get some Soda?"

"I will" Greg volunteered and quickly left the room, he was the one having the hardest time trying not to laugh.

"Alright, pizza" Nick said, placing the brown sack in his hand back into the fridge, clearly not enthused about what was inside it. Soon Greg was back and they were all sitting at the table enjoying lunch.

000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000

After a great night at work, Grissom came into the house with a lighter air than in the previous weeks. He smiled when he, yet again, smelled something wonderful emanating from the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen Sara was washing some vegetables at the sink while Amanda was stirring something at the stove. He came up behind Sara and kissed her on the cheek while leaning over her shoulder. She reached a hand up and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

He was surprised when she pressed her back against him and shimmied a bit. He sucked in a breath and she smiled at him. Too bad Amanda was only a couple of feet away.

"How was work" Sara asked like there was nothing wrong, he knew she could feel the obvious problem he now sported.

"I..It was good" he managed to get out, "I ordered pizza for the crew. It was a slow night."

"Great" she said, finishing up at the sink and taking the vegetables to the counter to cut them. He watched her with obvious want in his eyes for a couple of minutes, "I'm going to go…take a shower" he finally said before leaving the room. Sara just gave him a smile before tending once more to her task.

He made his way to the shower, knowing he was going to have to take care of something there before he could make an appearance in the kitchen again. He stripped off his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower. Images of Sara the last time they had made love filled his mind as he grabbed the soap and began to wash himself.

He tried to ignore the one part of his body that was currently screaming at him, and he put it off as long as he could. Once the rest of his body was clean he reached down and circled his engorged cock, immediately sucking in a breath as his fingers ran their way around it.

It had been too long. He took a deep breath as he grasped himself around the base before pumping himself hard. He leaned himself again the wall of the shower with his other hand as he grasped himself harder, pumping over his shaft again.

He was caught off guard when another hand grasped him over his own. He was so entranced with the feeling of his fingers on his cock, he didn't notice Sara slipping into the shower with him. He went to remove his hand, but she tightened her grip, preventing him from doing so.

She began to lay open mouthed kisses along his shoulder as she encouraged him to pump himself again. He did. So badly did he want to turn around and shove her against the wall and pound into her, but he couldn't. Instead he allowed her to guide his movements as both their hands began to pump him.

She continued to lay kisses against his back while her hand shoved his aside and began to pump him hard with her own. He placed both his hands on the wall in front of him, just as much to support himself as to prevent him from turning around and grabbing her.

She was moving her hand on him roughly, driving him mad with the sensations of her skin against his own. He began to move his hips, thrusting himself into her hand, coming closer and closer to release. Sara said nothing, she just continued to kiss and suck at his neck and shoulders as she pumped him closer to release.

"Come for me" she said and he could feel his balls tighten in response. She could tell he was close and increased her speed to match the uncontrolled thrusting of his hips. "Come for me" she repeated and he did just that.

He watched as his seed shot onto the wall of the shower stall, Sara's hand continuing to pump him until he was completely spent. Once he had his bearings back he turned around and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in tight.

Her naked body next to his made him rock hard once more and she smiled up at him when she felt him grow against her bulging stomach. She couldn't have surprised him more if she tried when he watched her lower herself to the floor.

He tried to stop her but she wouldn't have it. She pulled him into her mouth before he could get a word out and began to suck him enthusiastically. He closed his eyes in pure bliss for a second before opening them once more to watch as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

She looked up at him hummed against his cock, making him hiss in pleasure at the feeling. She pulled him in all the way, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat as she reached up and began to massage his balls.

He wrapped his hands in her hair and set a rhythm that had him quickly reaching his climax. She sucked on him until he was complete, making sure to get every drop of his cum. She smiled once more as he helped her off the floor of the shower.

"God I love you" he said through heavy breathing.

"I know" she said before grabbing the shampoo and reaching up to wash his hair.


	31. Cravings

**Once again I find myself apologizing for the delay in chapters…I'm sorry. Hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy.**

The smile on Grissom's face remained for the rest of the morning as Sara and Angela finished up breakfast. Once breakfast was cooked Angela said her goodbye and left the two of them to their day. Grissom had the night off and planned on taking full advantage of it.

He hated to admit it, but there was a long list of his own chores needing to be done. They sat and discussed his plans for the day and he couldn't help but notice the looks Sara kept giving him. Once they were done with breakfast Grissom headed to the kitchen with the dishes to get them done before going in for a nap.

He was filling the sink with hot water when Sara came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He squeezed her arms with his own as he put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them up. He was taken by surprise when her hands moved from his waist and began unbuckling his belt.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?" she said with innocence as she finished with his belt and continued with the button of his pants.

"What are you doing?" like he didn't know when she finished with his zip and pulled his pants down.

"Nothing" and she cupped his partially erect cock through his boxers. He sucked in a breath and hissed it back out. His hands dropped the plate he was holding and gripped the edge of the counter.

Sara worked her hands across him until he was fully erect before pulling his boxers down and grasping him. Grissom let out a low hum as she stroked him slowly from base to tip.

"Sara…please" he begged, and although it was the second time this morning he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Please what?" she asked huskily in his ear causing him to close his eyes lean his head back against her shoulder. She tightened her hold on his cock and began stroking him hard, he couldn't help it when he thrust his hips to match her stroking.

He tried to turn around but she just grasped him harder, making him suck in another breath. "Don't" she said with warning as she once again began to stroke him, "I love feeling your cock in my hands."

"You're going to be the death of me" he growled and she chuckled behind him. His knees were beginning to feel weak as his hips continued to thrust into her grasp and she continued to stroke him.

"What's a matter babe" she hummed into his neck before biting down, "I thought you liked it when I stroked you off…though I would much rather be sucking you off."

That was it. He came right then. Hearing her talk like that made his climax scream through him and he yelled out her name when he came. He slumped against the counter, drained from the days activities.

"Why don't you take that nap and I'll finish up in here" she said as if she hadn't just given him the hand job of a lifetime. He just grunted in reply and made his way to their room to get cleaned up. What the hell had taken over his wife.

As soon as he was clean he stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly. He was woken several hours later by Sara. She was lying on the bed next to him curled into his side. He smiled down at her.

"Have a good nap?"

"Yeah, what time is it" he felt like he had been sleeping forever.

"Just after three, I was going to wake you soon."

"Three, but we were going to go out to lunch today."

"I don't mind, we can have a late lunch…or an early dinner" she trailed off, giving him a look. Oh shit, he knew that look.

"Um…Sara?" he said timidly. A wide smile spread itself across her face "I talked to the doctor while you were asleep." This took him by surprise, what could she possibly have to tell him.

"Is everything alright? Are you having problems?" he knew she could hear the panic in his voice, but he didn't care.

She placed a hand on his chest, "everything's fine, I just called him to ask some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well lately I've been a little…well lets just say…excited, and I wanted to see if it would be alright…"

"Alright to what?"

Sara answered him by sliding her hand down his chest and to his groin. "Oh" was all he could say, "a-and what did he h-have to say" he managed to wheeze out while she ground her hand against him.

"He said he didn't see a problem with certain activities, as long as there is no…penetration" and she grabbed him hard. His cock twitched in her hand and she smiled.

"Well then I guess…" he trailed off reaching his hand down to her folds. This time she was the one sucking in a breath.

**It is a wide known fact that some women have certain cravings…and well…I think a couple chapters worth of Sara trying to work through hers might be a bit funny…and full of smut. Leave a review and let me know of some strange craving you have heard of. **

**One of mine was a combination of a McDonald's cheeseburger, ice cream, and fries all at the same time…I just couldn't pack them in fast enough. LOL**


	32. Working out the need

**This is a short chapter, but a pretty damn funny one. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update for you guys. I have had the worst case of writers block. I will be working hard to overcome this while I am taking advantage of some time off. Enjoy!**

Grissom walked into the lab with the widest smile on his face. There was no question that he was well rested, among other things. All the guys looked at him, but he really didn't care. He had just spent the most exhilarating 24 hours of his life. Sara just couldn't seem to get enough.

There were three cases on his desk when he got there, but he just couldn't let it get him down, he was still high off of the last day. He whistled his way to the break room and handed out assignments cheerfully before making his way back to his office.

Hours later he was still humming while he finished his paperwork when there was a knock on his office door. A young man stood there with a box in his hand, "I have a delivery to a Dr. Gil Grissom."

"I'm Dr. Grissom" he said, getting up from his chair and walking to the young man. The boy handed him the box and then headed back out of the lab. Grissom watched him go before looking back down at the box in his hands. It was slightly heavy. Glancing around, he closed his office door and placed the box on his desk.

He looked it over for a minute before timidly opening it up. Once the paper was removed and he had a clear view of what was inside he began to blush. He looked around him, noting the open blinds of his office. He glanced from the box back up before going to the blinds and closing them.

He was just pulling the first of the items from the box when a throat behind him was being cleared. He turned around, quickly shutting off any view of the box with his body.

"I see you got my little package" Sara said seductively before he heard the click of the lock on the door of his office. The look in her eyes was positively feral. She began to slowly walk her way to him, swaying her hips gently as she went.

"Did you drive here?" he asked, trying to divert her attention, he knew what was going through that mind of hers and he didn't know if he could take it, "you know you're not supposed to be driving" he tried to sound stern, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"Relax" she said, trialing a finger from his shoulder down to the top button of his shirt and slipping it beneath to his skin, "I took a taxi here."

Grissom closed his eyes and willed his body not to respond to her touch, it was a losing battle.

"So" she said as the first of the buttons on his shirt was opened, "did you like the gift?"

He shifted slightly, she almost had him pinned to his desk as she continued to attack the buttons on his shirt.

"I..I..I j..just opened…it" he managed to get out as she kissed and nipped at the exposed skin of his chest.

Once the last button on his shirt was done she pulled the fabric from his body and slid it down his arms, trapping them at his sides.

"Mmmm" she hummed against his heated flesh just above his belt line, "should I let you get a closer look at the contents?"

He couldn't respond, his mind was blank as he felt her tongue reach out and lick around his belly button and then trial its way back up his chest to his right nipple, where she grabbed it with her teeth and tugged.

"Uhng" was all he finally got out. Sara smiled against his chest and then looked up at him through her eyelashes. She reached behind him and grabbed something out of the box. Before he could ask what she was doing she cupped him through his pants and squeezed.

"Oh God…Sara" he groaned out at the touch, he was fully erect now.

"Shhhh…you don't want someone breaking down the door thinking you're being attacked do you?" she hummed against his chest as her hands began to make quick work of his pants. She stopped for a moment to pull away long enough to yank a pillow off his couch and place it on the floor in front of him. He stood there and watched as she once again yanked on his pants and finished pulling them off.

He watched as Sara licked her lips as she stared as his hard as steel cock. Seeing her on her knees in front of him was quickly becoming one of his favorite sights. It was like his dick had become her personal suck toy, and she just couldn't get enough of it. He was a virile man for his age, but he was seriously considering looking into a prescription for a certain little blue pill just to keep up with her.

His mind was yanked back from his thoughts when he felt the warmth of her mouth encompassing the tip of his cock. "Fuck" he whisper yelled at the sensation. He was so entranced with the feelings she was creating that he didn't notice her reach behind him and grab something out of the box.

He did, however, find out when he felt something warm pressing against his back entrance. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling or not, but the sudden increase in suction against his raging cock made him not care anymore. He looked down at her and she was looking right back at him.

She raised an eyebrow as she pressed harder against his hole and all he could do was stare back. Taking that as a confirmation to continue she pressed harder and pushed her finger all the way in while continuing to suck him off. He was so close to blowing his load he could feel his balls tightening and the sensations her finger was creating was rushing him along.

Suddenly her mouth was no longer on him, but her finger remained. He groaned with the loss of her amazing mouth and began to protest when she began to steadily thrust her finger into him. She wrapped her other arm around him and pulled something else out of the box.

Before he could ask, she was slipping a ring around his dick and his eyes were popping out with the action. A fucking cock ring was now firmly planted around his dick, and her finger was still thrusting in and out of his ass. He had no time to process before her mouth was once again around him and another finger was joining the other inside him. He thrust his fingers from one hand into her hair while he began to stuff the other in his mouth to try and stifle the loud as fuck noises that were trying to escape him. Where the hell did she get the idea for this shit?

"Fuck Sara" he moaned out around his hand as the dual sensations were driving him mad. He wanted to come so bad, but the cock ring was putting on just enough pressure to prevent him from doing so. "Fuck honey, I need to come. Please, I need to come" he began to beg. She hummed around his cock and sucked harder as a response.

"Please Sara…shit…shit…I…I…fuck…" he knew he was babbling, but there just wasn't anything he could do about it. The tip of his dick was slamming against the back of her throat at the same time her fingers were tapping a rhythm against his prostate.

At this point a steady stream of "fuck" was coming out of his mouth and he didn't give a shit if anyone could hear him. She pulled him out of her mouth with a pop and looked up at him.

"Do you need to come dear?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she continued to fuck his ass with her fingers. All he could do was nod his head enthusiastically. "Do you want to fuck my mouth while I fuck your ass with my fingers until you come into my mouth, filling it with your seed and watching me swallow everything you have to give me?"

"Yes" he almost yelled, "fuck yes…please."

"Your wish is my command" she said and slipped the cock ring off of him and swallowed him down once again. It took less than five seconds for his orgasm to grip him and when his balls tightened and he began to shoot into her mouth with his release he felt Sara slip her fingers out of him before something else replaced them.

He thought he was going to die when the sensation of whatever it was she put in him took over, elongating his orgasm beyond any he had ever had before. When the last shudders of his release were working their way through him, he slipped out of her mouth as he collapsed to the floor in a heaving mess.

Half an hour later Grissom was sitting at his desk looking really tired with glazed eyes while Sara sat on the couch to his office with a shit eating grin on her face. His door was unlocked and open to keep up the appearance that he might be working, but really his mind was still in the gutter over what his wife had just done to him…what she was still doing to him.

Where did she even get the ideas from? Did she have some reference manual he didn't know of or something? Shit…

He was still wearing the silly grin on his face when Catherine came into his office and sat down in the chair across from him. She looked from him to Sara and then back again. Sara looked innocent enough, but Catherine had an idea why Grissom was just a blabbering idiot at the moment. Especially if the noises coming out of his office a while ago had anything to do with it.

"Um Gil?" she said for the third time. Sara grinned from behind the forensics magazine she was looking at, knowing exactly why Catherine wasn't getting a response from him. She witnessed him jump a little when she pressed the button on the small remote she had hidden behind her magazine. Catherine watched in fascination as his eyes suddenly glassed over and he seemed to be humming.

"Gil!" she finally yelled, ripping him from his stupor. He looked at her for a moment, confused, before focusing.

"Cather-i-ne" he managed to squeak out before clearing his throat. "Catherine, what can I do for you?" Sara sniggered from her spot on the couch and he shot her a look before he was once more jumping in his seat.


End file.
